


Between the Earth, Mars and the Belt

by Littlehobbitoffandoms



Series: The Expanse - Amos & Liv series [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 33,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehobbitoffandoms/pseuds/Littlehobbitoffandoms
Summary: Two hundred years after migrating into space, mankind is in turmoil. When a reluctant ship's captain and washed-up crew find themselves involved in the case of a missing girl, what they discover brings our solar system to the brink of civil war, and exposes the greatest conspiracy in human history.This is a fanfiction story of The Expanse - First Season. I didn't read the books but I saw the series and loved it. I don't own the characters of this story except for the OC.





	1. The Canterbury

Amos POV

He had been lurking in the corner of the long hallway. The lowest level of the Cant was always filled with the most disturbing figures. Earther, Belter or Martian. The ones who couldn’t pass the security check for other kind of work, ended up on this ship. And the worst ones, ended on the lower level. Yet, Amos didn’t mind mingling with the lowest residents of the Canterbury. He knew out of experience to keep his eyes open and watch his back in this particular area. But Amos could buy everything here. Smokes, booze, drugs if needed too. But also water. Which was why he was here now.  
  
Right after he bought a few bottles from another Earther, he hears the voice of a woman through the hallway. Making him shift his position and turn around to face the evolving situation before him. He couldn’t hear what she was saying but Amos lets out an annoyed sigh when the girl chooses one of the worst Belters to talk to. Amos knows him. He once hit him with a good right when the Belter tried to stab him in the back after purchasing a can of beer. The woman on the other hand, is someone he hasn’t seen before on the Canterbury. Amos’ guessing she’s new on the ship, seeing the backpack she just dropped next to her.  
  
When he sees the uncomfortable stance from the woman, Amos puts away the bottle of water in the back pocket of his jumpsuit. And he moves fast when the long man suddenly puts his hand on her shoulder. He looked threatening and no doubt the Belter didn’t have good intentions. Neither did Amos, well in his earlier life, but he had learned what was considered good and bad in the world. Thanks to Naomi. He always asked himself ‘what would Naomi do?’. And in this case, she would intervene. So that was exactly what Amos was going to do.  
  
“I’ll guide her to her place,” he remarks, striding slowly to stand next to the woman. “Obviously, she’s not meant to be here,” glancing at her sideways and she catches his undertone. The woman nods and tries to stand her ground. Lifting her chin up in defiance and Amos smirks to the Belter. “See.”  
  
The Belter before her pulls his arm away and glares angrily at the strong looking man standing next to the young woman.  
  
“Xia na pelesh to (this isn’t your place), Amos!”  
  
A chuckle escapes Amos and he glances at the young woman next to him again. She screamed Earther just by looking at her. And by the looks of it, it was her first time away from her home planet. The woman was nervous, fidgeting with her hands or tapping her left foot. But he also saw a fiery glint in her eyes, which told him she would not give up without a fight. But Amos knew this would be a fight she wouldn’t be able to win.  
  
He had to keep from rolling his eyes. Why send a newbie to a ship like the Canterbury? It was filled with Belters and Earthers. And she probably never even saw a Belter in real life before docking here. And these weren’t the kindest Belters either. They were hired to do the dirty work on the ship. And were kept on the lower levels of the Canterbury because most of them had dubious pasts. Just like the Earthers roaming on the lower levels, they were under heavy surveillance.  
  
Yet, he can’t help but letting his eyes roam up and down her frame. Blonde hair, almost white, full lips and when his eyes roam to her back, he smirks. No wonder the belter took interest in this one. She got an ass worth fighting for. She was small, well smaller then Naomi anyway, yet she definitely was curvy in all the right places. Even in the simple jumpsuit, you could see the arches of her body nicely. Nah, he thinks, she isn’t something that this jerk of a belter should lay his hands on. Neither should he. From his point of view, Amos wasn’t much better than those living on the lower levels.  
  
When she suddenly glares fiercely at him, Amos now knows she has blue eyes and his grin grows even wider when he notices the crimson colour on her cheeks. At least there’s some fire in this young woman, seeing how pissed she was with him eye goggling her up and down. Let’s see how long she would have that fierceness here in space, he thought. Not many were suited for this life and most gave up after the first week.  
  
Concentrating on the Belter before him, Amos decided he was in no mood to argue longer. He had agreed with meeting Naomi and some others for a drink and if this took any longer, he’d be late. And Naomi would be pissed off at him…again. But he wasn’t going to just leave the newbie on her own device down here. Amos was sure she wouldn’t be seen again. Naomi wouldn’t leave her, he thought. So, he took a step forward so that he was standing between the Belter and the woman.  
  
“You know what the Captain would do when he finds out his new medic is missing? I mean,” he rubs over his short hair for a second, “if the Captain starts questioning people if they saw her, I have to say I saw her here…talking with you.” Taking another step closer to the Belter, he smirks. “You know what happens with people that do something to the other workers here right? They get send to the Pit.”  
  
The Belter opened his mouth to speak but Amos shook his head. “Just go run along and do whatever you do…,” making a waving hand gesture before turning his attention to the young woman. For Amos, this conversation was over and done. “He’ll leave, don’t worry.” His voice was flat and he gestures for her to turn around. “Clinic is two levels up, that way.” Pointing in the right direction, he sees her glancing over her shoulder which makes her long braid visible to him.  
  
He was letting his eyes drift back to her backside when she suddenly turned to him again, making Amos lock eyes with her and he nods slowly when sensing her uncertainty. “I’ll walk with you. The canteen is close by anyway,” he murmurs and wanted to start walking when she suddenly holds her hand up to stop him. “What?”  
  
“Thanks,” her voice is soft and Amos glances at the hand she’s sticking towards him. “I’m Liv…How did you know I was a medic?”  
  
Arching a brow, he takes the offered hand and shakes it. “Well, Liv,” he starts and takes a step into her direction so he can look down at her. “Better keep up, or your fine ass will never be seen again if you stay down here,” he grumbles, brushing by her and grabbing her backpack that was lying on the floor behind her. “And the tag on your jumpsuit reads ‘medic’.”  
  
Luckily for him, she decided to follow him in silence and didn’t speak, not even when they arrived on the third level. Only then, Amos turned around and noticed she wasn’t paying attention to him. Liv was looking around, taking in her surroundings and hadn’t noticed Amos had stopped walking. He holds out his hand to prevent her from crashing against him. His fingers curling around her shoulder and making her look up at him.  
  
“Listen, it’s clear you can’t read a map because you’ve been holding it upside down the whole time. And that you’ve never been on a ship before. At least not like this one, so can you at least pretend you know what you’re doing,” that got her attention away from everything and everyone around her, giving him her full attention and Amos let go of her shoulder when she gives him the same glare as just moments before when he was eyeing her up.  
  
“I can fend for myself. And I can read a map,” she mutters and reaches for her backpack, which he hands over to her without a comment. But his brow arches and Amos shakes his head, trying to hide the grin that is no doubt playing on his lips. This young woman her temper was all over the place and it amused him. And she saw it, arching a brow of her own while lifting her chin higher. “And stop staring at me,” her voice fierce and Liv turned away from him. Taking a few big steps away from him before Amos rubs a hand over his face and curses under his breath.  
  
“For crying out loud, you’re going the wrong way!” Seeing her turn around while he leans with his shoulder against the wall, pointing his thumb behind him. “Clinic is that way, Newbie.”  
  
“Amos! Where the hell have you been?” the unmistakable accent of Naomi echoed through the hallway. Even Liv turns her head to the woman approaching them and for the first time since Amos knows Naomi, he realized how tall she was. He couldn’t deny he always liked Naomi’s long legs. Always graceful in her movements but he knew her well enough that as soon as she opened that mouth of hers, there was always a chance her ladylike demeanour could change in a second. She could curse like a sailor if she felt like it. Waiting until Naomi was standing next to him, he points at Liv in front of him.  
  
“Naomi, Newbie. Newbie, this is Naomi,” he murmurs and smirks when Liv gives him her death eye stare again. “She can’t read a map and almost disappeared in the bowels of the ship.”  
He sees Liv struggling to not serve him an answer and again, Amos grins widely while locking eyes with her. Trying to encourage her to just try to serve him a reply. But he sees her biting her lip instead while turning to Naomi. Offering her a small nod and mumbling a ‘nice to meet you.’  
  
“Hope you’re not a navigator, then,” he sees Naomi taking in the appearance of the young woman and Amos can’t hold back the laughter escaping him.  
  
“Nah, she’s the new medic,” straightening himself and turning in the direction of Naomi, already forgetting Liv while thinking of the booze that’s waiting for him. “Let’s go. I’ve been itching to have a drink since last week.”  
  
Naomi casts a last look on Liv before walking away towards the canteen. “Sure, Amos. We already started without you. Didn’t know you were picking up strays,” Naomi says.  
  
He rolls his eyes and sighs. Naomi had her own ways of teasing him and this incident with Newbie was of course the perfect set up for her. “You know I don’t give a shit about newbies,” his only reply on her joke came, voice flat while following Naomi towards the sound of music echoing from the kitchen area.  
  
Before he enters to join the get-together though, Amos glances over his shoulder into the hallway. Noticing Newbie walking slowly in the right direction while turning her map in her hands. When she suddenly stands still before the door of the infirmary, Amos nods slowly when she turns her head in his direction. A wide smile on that beautiful face of hers appears and he looks away. At least Newbie finally found her place. And he could go and get shitload drunk because he was off duty tonight.


	2. The Canterbury (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is from Liv's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I was so happy to see them appear this morning.  
> If you want, you can always leave a comment <3

Liv POV  
  
Liv stared at her small room. It was a clean looking cabin, painted all white and made her think of her dorm room when she was an intern in Boston’s Hospital. A bed and a closet was all that was in there. That was all she needed but she still found it small.  
  
No plants or any other sign of decoration and the only things she brought with her were some clothes. But finally, after being lost for some time on the ship, she had found the clinic. A guy named Shed, who introduced himself as the medic, guided her to this cabin and told her to rest before Liv could start work. Dropping her backpack with her few belongings, she let herself fall on the bed. A headache was starting to form near her eyes and she rubbed her head.  
  
The start of the day wasn’t exactly a smooth sailing for her. And her arrival at the Canterbury was a total disaster. When she got out of the ship that brought her there, not exactly the smoothest trip she made in her life, Liv had felt nauseous. Her stomach was turning for the worst by the time she docked at the Canterbury and there was no other way for her to take something for it.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the only medicine she was carrying, made her feel light headed and she had no idea where to go. Liv had been told someone would be waiting by the docks to pick her up and guide her to her cabin, but no one was there. She had waited for what seemed liked hours and eventually ended up asking a map to one of the engineers she encountered.  
  
By then, exhaustion dawned on her and Liv tried her best to read the map. But to her, it seemed unreadable because of the maze of hallways and levels. Still, she tried to find her way but found herself lost as soon as she stepped into one of the elevators. Taking her down to the lowest level. By then, Liv had the feeling this day was never going to end. And the slight confusion because of the medication, didn’t help her at all at this point.  
  
Then there was that Belter who was asking – no, almost ordering – her to come and see a room there. He had towered above her, long limbs and skinny frame. She had refused and panicked when the Belter had reached out for her. The man had threatened her. Or so she thought, she couldn’t exactly understand the Creole language he was speaking. Liv did make a mental note to find someone who could teach her the Belter language. She had stood before with shaking hands but ready to strike if he actually came around to touching her.  
  
Liv had never seen a Belter until that moment. She had read about them ; tall and thin because of the constant living in decreased gravity. Back on Earth, Liv had heard people talking about Belters as if they weren’t human anymore – a deviation from the species norms of humans. She also knew they were being oppressed and used by Earth and Mars to do their dirty work. And of course, Liv knew about the existence of the OPA.  
  
But that Earther intervened when the Belter reached out to her and she was thankful for it.  
  
A sigh escaping her lips and closing her eyes to fight of the lingering migraine. The bed was softer than she thought and with one swift movement, Liv pulled her legs on it. She would change clothes in the morning. Feeling too exhausted to do it right away.  
  
What was the Earther’s name again? Amos. That Belter had called him Amos. So did that Naomi woman. Amos had showed her the way to the clinic after dealing with the Belter. But Liv had felt his gaze on her the whole time during the conflict, but what infuriated her more was the fact that he kept smirking the whole time. And he kept staring, making Liv only angrier after her whole ordeal of travelling to the Cant and her first meeting with a Belter. When meeting Naomi, she had the feeling Amos was challenging her in some way. But Liv wasn’t in the mood at all to play a game.  
  
But her anger faded by the time she had turned the map in her hands, proving him right that she had been holding it upside down when she found the door of the clinic. She had felt his eyes on her and turned to meet his gaze. Amos had been standing in the doorway of the canteen and was watching her. A small nod from his head to confirm she was doing all right and Liv had smiled at the man that probably saved her life. Only to be met with an emotionless look on his face and the view of his back when he just turned around.  
  
It didn’t matter who he was. The chances that she would see Amos again were slim and she started her clinic duty tomorrow. Turning around on her bed and realizing her headache was fading, Liv relaxed a little bit. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all…Maybe the Canterbury was the place where she’d be able to forget Earth and what happened there. All people ; Belters, Earthers and Martians alike, were here because they had something to hide from their past. She was no different. ‘So why be scared?’ was her last thought before falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Hangovers and small talk

#### Amos POV

##### Two weeks later

  
This hangover was killing him. Every time Amos heard someone shout or the computer before him made a noise, he cringed and rubbed his temples. What the fuck was in that drink last night that got him so hungover? Amos knew he had to stay with beer instead of that self-brewed shit he was offered.  
  
But he had to work and every now and then Amos glanced up to see Naomi walking by. She had as much to drink last night as he did, but she gave no sign of discomfort. The opposite was true, because the security system went offline during the night, Naomi was giving orders and working as fast as ever.  
  
“Amos, did you check the server?”  
  
Glancing over his shoulder to meet her gaze, Amos frowns in confusion. “What?”  
  
“The hell, Amos. You’re so bloody slow today,” cursing under her breath. “Get yourself together, will you? The system needs to be online in less than an hour and we didn’t find the problem yet.”  
Focusing back on the display before him, Amos grunts. “Yes, boss,” shaking his head. “You’re aware I’m an engineer right? Not a computer tech.”  
  
He was met by silence and that could only mean two things. Or she left and didn’t hear him or Naomi was still standing behind his chair. Because Amos could still feel her eyes on his back, he spun the chair towards her. His eyes meeting hers and arching a brow. Waiting for her reaction.  
  
“Do you see a computer tech around here?”  
  
He knew there wasn’t one but still looked around in a mocking gesture. “Not really.”  
  
“Then get on with it,” she snaps and Amos smirks.  
  
“Yes, boss!”  
  
Keeping his eyes on her while Naomi walks away before turning to the display again. He should forget about the headache and just get this over and done with. But it took him another forty minutes before the system was finally online again. Which earns him a big grin from Naomi and a snarky comment about going to see Shed about that hangover.  
  
He wasn’t one to complain but the pain was getting unbearable by the time he logged himself out of the computer system. Maybe Naomi was right and he’d find Shed to take the pain away. At least with no headache lingering behind his eyes, Amos would be able to have an early night and better at his work the day after.  
  
Making his way towards the canteen first, because he knows Shed’s mostly there, Amos leans against the doorway. Staring into the almost empty kitchen area. It wasn’t near dinner time and lunch time was long over so most of the crew was at their stations.  
  
When he didn’t notice Shed, he felt his temper turn from mildly aggravated to seriously worse. And if Amos didn’t have a headache, he would choose to start drinking just so he could sleep it off. Considering that’s how he got the pain in the first place, Amos almost turns around to leave the area when he notices the familiar blonde hair.  
  
She was sitting on a chair with her back to him. Liv was reading something while sipping from her hot drink and Amos grunted. He didn’t want to talk to Newbie. Not just her, but any Newbie. He’d learned they either leave after a short period on the Cant or are just not interesting enough to keep talking to. And he wasn’t the most social person either. Small talk just wasn’t his thing. But his head was pounding by now and even his eyesight was getting blurry. She was a medic. She could take this headache away and he’d be able to fucking sleep.  
  
“Yow, Newbie,” his voice quite loud, making the few people turn their heads at him but Amos ignores them. Seeing her glance over her shoulder with a look of confusion on her face, Amos grins while striding towards her. And he sees the exact moment it dawns on her that it was her he was calling to. Before he even gets the chance to sit down, Liv’s already looking back at whatever she was reading.  
  
“Name is Liv,” she stated, “or did you already forget?”  
  
Amos stared at her for a few seconds and if he wasn’t in so much pain, she would have gotten a reply from him that would’ve made her get up and walk out of the canteen. But for the greater good, in this case his head, Amos bit his tongue and sat down in front of her. “Can’t find Shed,” he started, making her eyes lock with his and putting her screen aside.  
  
“I have no idea where he is,” she remarked but her gaze travels over his face, making her lean a bit towards him. “Are you okay? You look flustered.”  
  
“Why else would I be looking for Shed?” His flat reply came. Noticing she switched her simple dark green jumpsuit for a white one. He remembered the previous medic wearing one of those but Shed never did. When she didn’t answer, Amos sighed. “Got a headache. Woke up with it and only got worse.”


	4. Hangovers and Small Talk - Liv's POV

Liv POV  
  
He certainly looked pale and Liv noticed the sweaty forehead. Squinting her eyes just a bit to take in his appearance more precise, she smirked and leaned back in her chair. “What did you drink last night that got you in this state?”  
  
Liv her room wasn’t too far from the canteen and because of that, she hardly was able to sleep at all last night. Music, laughter and the occasional shout kept her awake until well beyond two a.m. Linking Amos’ headache to the party right away, she knew she was right when noticing the surprise on his face.  
  
Sipping from her tea, she points at his forehead. “You’re sweating, look pale and have a headache that’s probably feeling as if its having a party on its own in that head of yours. You’re having a serious case of hangover. Drink loads of water and you’ll be fine.”  
  
Turning her attention back to the little screen in front of her. Trying to learn the Belter language was on her priority list so when she got Belter patients, Liv could easily follow some of the slang they were using.  
  
“I need something to take the edge of the pain,” Amos remarks and Liv looks up again. Arching a brow and thinking about it for a second. “Please,” he adds, his voice somewhat softer then before and she sees him resting his head on both of his hands. Tapping her foot, something she often did when thinking about something, Liv nodded. She couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him walk around with his discomfort.  
  
His eyes light up as soon as she stands up to make her way to the infirmary with him in tow. “I can give you something,” she murmurs, slowing her pace so she walks next to him. “But you’ve gotta promise you’ll go to bed but not before you drink two glasses of water.” Glancing up at him, Liv smiles friendly. “You’ll be fine, Amos.”  
  
When he turns his face to look at her, he nods once and stops before the clinic. Liv brushed passed him into the infirmary to find the right syringe. “Please, sit down. I’m still getting to know my way around here.” Not hearing an answer and not sure if he’d heard her, she glances over her shoulder and frowns when he just stands there with his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit.  
  
“Or not. You can just … stand there…,” turning her attention away from him and toward the cabinet. There were too many cabinets in this room and Liv learned by now that Shed never kept this clinic organised. After two weeks, she still found the softer medication for headaches and nausea with the heavy painkillers that were used after surgeries.  
  
“I can enjoy the view from here,” he remarks dryly, making her grab the right medication and turn on her heels to face him.  
  
That grin on his face was back. That same smirk she saw when she first met him and Liv rolls her eyes at him when she became aware he was staring at her backside again. “You’re not that sick, apparently. Don’t forget that I hold the solution to your pain, Mr. Burton.” Waving the small syringe which contained the painkiller.  
  
That got his attention and Liv points to the chair behind him. Watching him sit down, she prepares the syringe while her eyes travel between him and the medication. “My first day on the job, I had to read all the files from the men and women who work here. Your name kind of stuck, I suppose.”  
  
He makes a grunting noise while looking around in the clinic. Liv went to stand before him and looked down at him. He wasn’t paying attention to her at all at this moment. “So, you’re from Minnesota huh?” Trying to make a bit of small talk.  
  
Disinfecting a small spot on his neck and feeling his breath on her neck when bending over to apply the syringe at the same area. “I am,” he replied. Liv didn’t expect him to give more information while she pulls the medication away again. Hearing him stand up from the chair, she turns to him. Opening her lips to speak but Amos took a small step closer to her.  
  
“Where you from?”  
  
“Portland,” she smiles at him. “Went to college in Boston,” she added.  
  
Filling a glass with water and offering it to him. Leaning back against a table while watching him drink it and letting her eyes wander over him. Broad shoulders and strong arms were the first things Liv noticed. She had noticed his blue eyes the first time they met but her gaze lingered a bit too long. Making her clear her throat when he’s done drinking the water.  
  
“Those get-togethers in the canteen,” she started, “are they only for engine…”  
  
“Amos, what are you doing here?” the voice of Shed broke her gaze away from the man in front of her.


	5. Hangovers and Small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! Omg! <3  
> And for the comments too! Love ya'll!

Amos POV  
  
He had noticed Liv watching him while drinking the water and Amos had locked eyes with her when she cleared her throat. He was used to being looked at. He grew up in an environment that had mostly its business in looks. But he hadn’t expected Newbie to watch him with that curious glint in her eyes. For a moment, he pondered about what she was thinking.  
  
Wondering what she was about to ask when Shed suddenly enters and making his head snap into the man’s direction. His head was already feeling better but for some reason, Amos hated the interruption in the clinic. Crossing his arms before his chest and pointing with his thumb to Liv.  
  
“Couldn’t find you so I asked Liv to take care of my headache,” he says and glanced at the woman whose standing next to him now. Her eyes are fixated on Shed and the comfortable air that was lingering between them just moments ago was gone as fast as it came. But hearing Shed chuckle, Amos turns his head again. “What’s funny?”  
  
“Well,” Shed started and Amos already rolls his eyes while the man walks to the other side of the room. “You were pretty drunk last night. I could’ve figure you were gonna be hung over.”  
  
“Obviously,” Amos remarked and rubs his head for a moment. “Anyway, it’s been sorted. All’s fine now. Newbie did a great job,” his voice sounded mocking even to his own ears and when he looks down at her, Amos sees blue eyes staring up at him. “Didn’t mean it like that,” he shrugs.  
  
At least she helped him and Amos knew she didn’t need to do that. Medicine wasn’t always easy to come by while on a trip for ice. He was thankful and actually had to admit to himself it was nicer to have her breathing down his neck than Shed. Although he had tried not to stare at her while she applied the medicine. Didn’t want her to think he was some kind of creep.  
  
He knew that his jokes didn’t always come to good conclusion and Amos figured having a medic on his good side, could be useful in the future. Besides, she was enjoyable because she didn’t talk too much. He disliked people who kept ranting on. But this time, Amos was curious of where she was from. Who she had been before arriving on the Cant. And more importantly, why on the Canterbury?  
  
She had plenty of options with her education. She could have stayed on Earth or maybe work on one of the more prestige ships. People only came here when they didn’t have any other choice. She didn’t look older then thirty-five to him. Where did she work before arriving here?  
  
“You need to rest,” he hears her soft voice pulling him out of his thoughts. “The medicine starts working. Your eyes are turning glazy.”  
  
Again, Amos stares at her. Blinking his eyes a few time while searching for words that can’t seem to come to him. “Fine,” he finally muttered.  
  
Walking towards the door but holding still instead of walking into the hallway. Turning his head to glance over his shoulder with his hand on the doorknob. “Newbie, what were you gonna ask?”  
  
“If the get-togethers are only for engineers,” he sees her grabbing her screen device and walking up to him.  
  
“No,” he said while opening the door, realizing she’s about to leave the clinic with him. “It’s for everyone who wants to.”  
  
Liv brushed by him and Amos followed her slowly, leaving Shed alone in the clinic. “Your shift’s done?”  
  
“Yes,” glancing at him sideways, “and also, you don’t seem steady on your feet. Want to make sure you get where you need to be.”  
  
“I’m fine. Been through worse shit then this, Newbie.”  
  
“It’s my job, Amos. And it’s Liv.”  
  
He grins hearing her feisty tone when saying her name again. “So, you’re gonna walk me home huh?”  
  
“Yes,” her only reply came while she lets him take the lead.  
  
They walk in silence mostly. Once in a while she asks him something about the ship or if he speaks Belters. He does, well enough to understand most of it. His responses are short but the edge had disappeared out of his tone toward her. She wasn’t bad company to walk with. It could’ve been worse. And his pain is almost entirely gone.  
  
“It’s here. You can rest easy now you know I arrived here alive,” opening his door but not before smirking at her. “Thank you.” His smirk turned into a hesitant smile and when Liv replies with a smile of her own.  
  
“No need to say thanks,” blue eyes smiling with her lips. “Just have a good night sleep.”  
  
He nods and sees her walk away through the hallway. For some reason he couldn’t figure out, Amos stands in his doorway until she disappears around a corner.


	6. Lonely between the Stars

Liv POV  
  
It was Friday again. All days looked the same for her and Liv was starting to have trouble with getting used to living on a ship. There was no night or day here. Resulting in sleeping problems and having trouble focusing on her job in the infirmary.  
  
But that wasn’t the worst part, except for Shed, she hardly had any contact with the other people here. Amos Burton was the last person she actually had a conversation with and he wasn’t a man that used many words. Still, she’d enjoyed his company the other day. Even if he did have a headache.  
  
And she didn’t have many patients either. One man came this week because he had backpain but that was it. On the other hand, this was the perfect opportunity to re-arrange the cabinets to her liking since Shed didn’t paid too much attention to it. But Liv had to admit, she was starting to feel lonely.  
  
She never needed much human interaction and could function perfectly fine without it. But on Earth there was always someone nearby. In her apartment, Liv only needed to go out and she’d meet two or three people she knew. Here…the only person she came close to knowing was Amos. Well, except for Shed, but the medic talked too much and way too fast for her to follow him most of the times.  
  
Amos wasn’t that bad to talk to. He didn’t say much but their brief conversation last time showed that he did listen to what she said. Also, he replied to her questions in a clear way for her to understand how things worked here. With a slight blush forming on her face, his strong arms and broad shoulders came to her mind.  
  
When a soft knock on her door interrupts her thoughts, she squints her eyes and stood up from her bed. Leaving her little screen where she was reading on, on the bed. For a moment wondering who the hell would disturb her in her cabin, Liv realized it must be Shed for an emergency.  
  
Pulling her door open, her eyes widen for a moment. It wasn’t Shed, it was Amos. Who was leaning with his arms crossed in the door opening, smirking at her. “Amos?” Arching a brow and opening the door a bit further. “Can I help you with something?”  
  
Waving at him to come in and immediately regretting it. Her small cabin made it impossible for her not to notice his strong build and when she glances up to meet his eyes, he’s suddenly standing close to her. She cursed softly when she feels her heartbeat speed up and her cheeks colour a soft crimson colour.  
  
“Well, you asked about the get-togethers, remember?” Amos states while his eyes look around her cabin.  
  
Clearing her throat and trying to take a small step back, just to have some space between them, Liv nods. “Yes, yes I did,” she murmurs, following his eyes toward her bed. When Liv looks at Amos again, he has no emotions written on his face. As if he’s waiting for her to answer a question he didn’t asked out loud.  
  
Cocking her head a bit to the side, she suddenly smiles at him when realization dawns upon her. “Oh, can I come with you to the canteen?”  
  
A nod as confirmation but Liv feels victorious when Amos flashes her a smile of his own. He was beautiful when smiling, she noticed. Letting her eyes travel over his frame for a moment and realizing how lonely she really felt. With Amos so close to her, she could practically feel the warmth of his body radiating against her.  
  
“You’re the one staring now, Newbie,” his voice is softer than other times they had talked and her eyes lock with his again.  
  
She was caught eyeing him up but she shrugs her shoulders. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles, trying to pass him to get to the door. Her shoulder brushed his on her way out but before Liv reaches the door, she feels his strong fingers on her elbow. Making her stop and glance over her shoulder to him.


	7. Lonely Between the Stars - 2

Amos POV

When she looked up at him, Amos saw the darkened lines under her eyes. Her skin paler then he remembered when he last saw her. Even the soft red of her cheeks seemed a darker red against her skin. Amos had noticed the blush when Liv had stared at him but he had seen the exhaustion on her face first.  
  
“Problems sleeping?” Letting go of her arm when he realized he was still holding on to her.  
  
The curious glint in her eyes doesn’t go by unnoticed to him but Amos always had a knack of reading people. And Liv was beyond tired according to his instinct. Same way he knew Alex Kamal wasn’t married even though the pilot liked to pretend he still had a wife and a child to take care off. And who was he to burst that bubble? Naomi knew as well and she never mentioned it. Amos took that as proof that it wasn’t something ‘good’ to start a conversation about.  
  
He heard Liv sigh and saw her nod. Her eyes flickering from his boots to the door again. Avoiding eye-contact. Making Amos smirked, noticing her embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it, Newbie,” making her eyes meet his gaze again. “It happens to the best of us. Every Earther needs time to get used to this. No sunlight. No night or day,” he states. Not saying that he needed sleeping pills the first three fucking weeks on the first ship he was on.  
  
Seeing a loose strand of her hair at the side of Liv’s face, Amos reached out to it and tucks it back behind her ear. A tender gesture where his fingertips linger on her cheek for a few seconds longer then needed. Her skin felt soft under his calloused hand. Cool to the touch while his fingers linger there. He felt the urge to comfort the young woman before him. To make sure she slept tonight and made those tired lines under her eyes disappear so she could be her radiant self again.  
  
It’s only when his gaze travels back to meet hers, Amos pulls back. She had shut her eyes and was holding her breath. But the vague smile around her lips made his heart jump for a second. And it suddenly terrified him. Nothing terrified Amos. And he pulled his hand back.  
  
“Let’s go,” waving at the door, breaking the moment between them. “Or we’ll be fucking late and the drinks will be gone. I swear if Shed didn’t leave any beer for me…”  
  
She followed him through the hallways, walking beside him in silence and Amos once in a while glanced at her. When a sudden grin appeared on her features, he sighed. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I see you grinning. We weren’t talking so I’m guessing you’re thinking about something funny,” his voice sounds light, careless.  
  
“Well,” she starts, right before they enter the canteen where around fifteen others were gathered, “I was thinking that you shouldn’t drink too much or you’ll have that massive hangover again.”  
  
Amos scans the area and nods when he sees Naomi standing at the far left. Leaning a bit towards Liv so she can hear his voice over the music playing.  
  
“One tip, Newbie,” and he chuckled when he locked eyes with her. “Stay off the clear alcohol.” He winked playful while his finger puts away the stubborn strand of her ear behind her ear again.  
  
“Amos!”  
  
Hearing his name and nodding towards Naomi who is already waving a few bottles of beer brew. The beer on the Cant tasted like shit but it was something to drink. And when drinking enough of it, you could get drunk. But not as shitfaced as from that other shit he drank last time.  
  
Making his way towards Naomi and the blonde woman standing next to her. What’s her name again? Ade? Adel? The navigator who shared the bed with that Holden guy. Didn’t matter. She wasn’t interesting enough for him to remember her name. But Naomi seemed to like her.  
  
“Hey Boss,” grabbing a bottle from Naomi her hand and leaning against the kitchen counter. Following Naomi’s gaze towards Liv whose now making small talk with James Holden on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
“So, you brought the little stray huh,” Naomi gives him a playful clap on the shoulder and Amos ignores it. Instead he sees the wide, sincere smile on Liv’s face while Holden is telling her something. And soon enough, Alex joined their conversation. Whatever they were talking about, seemed like fun because he could practically hear their laughter where he stood. And when Liv laughed, Amos couldn’t help but smirk.  
  
“Amos, wanna do shots? Or drugs?”  
  
Glancing sideways towards Shed, who joined their side a few minutes ago without Amos noticing, he shakes his head. “No,” was his only answer but he shakes his head, “or what the hell. Shots are always good. Line them up.”  
  
“I always line them up why can’t you…”  
  
Staring at Shed, the medic quickly nods. “Fine, I’ll line them up. Hey Liv, come help me will you!”


	8. Lonely between the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the reads :)  
> So, finally, we'll be getting on the Knight soon so the story can really take off.  
> I just needed to introduce Liv and it took longer then I thought...  
> Also, I know that the titles of my chapters are a bit confusing but I'm writing it piece by piece.   
> When it's all finished I'll probs rename them. So bare with me :)
> 
> I started the first book this week and God! I'm even more hooked on the Expanse now.  
> So good... 
> 
> Hope you peeps enjoy this short chapter.

Liv POV

“Sure,” nodding at Holden and Alex with a smile. “Nice meeting you two.” Moving towards Shed and placing both hands on the table. “Help with what, Doc?”  
  
She could see his eyes twinkle when Shed holds up a bottle without a name on it. Filled with a clear liquid and before she knows it, someone pushes a few small shot glasses into her hands. “What’s going on?” A smile on her face appears when Amos appears from behind the medic.  
  
“Shed here thinks he can drink me under the table,” shaking his head with a smirk, “he can’t.”  
  
Liv arches a brow and shakes her head. “And my part in this is…?”  
  
Amos walks over to her while Shed opens the bottle, standing next to her and pointing at the glasses. “Your job is to make sure we always have a glass filled and ready for us,” the left corner of his lip curls into a half smile.  
  
Liv nods, keeping her eyes on him. “I think I can handle that,” she murmurs, a playful grin on her face. But she’s caught off guard when Amos suddenly bends a bit forward to her. His face close to hers and Liv takes in his scent. Soap and a hint of sweat reaches her nose and when he chuckles, it’s a deep vibrating sound. Making her heartbeat speed up for the second time in a row tonight.  
  
“I’m sure you can, Newbie,” he whispers back.  
  
“Ready Amos?”  
  
When he takes a step back, Liv noticed the others gathered around. Locking eyes with Naomi, whose standing opposite of her at the other side of the table, she sees the beautiful woman grinning at her. Putting the glasses down and taking the opened bottle from Shed, Liv nods at Naomi with a smile. Holding the bottle as if to ask if she needed to fill a glass for her too.  
  
“Oh no, I’ve got important stuff to do tomorrow,” the other says, “but go ahead, start pouring. Can’t wait to see them both drunk so I have something to laugh at!”  
  
Liv sees Naomi making her way towards her to take two glasses and pour the drink. “Allow me, boys,” her accent rolling of her tongue and Liv looks up at her. She was tall, a tattoo around her neck and not to mention gorgeous. The woman winked at her when Shed took the first shot and slammed his glass down.  
  
“Whats in the bottle anyway?” Liv asked Naomi.  
  
The engineer shrugged and grins. “Some self-made tequila. Don’t touch it, it’s pure filth.”  
  
The moment when Amos drinks his shot, a series of curses escapes his lips making Liv turn her attention to him. The swear words reaching her ears made her laugh out loud, some of them she never even heard of. “You forgot the easiest ones,” looking at him with a grin while pouring another two glasses full.  
  
“I like to be creative,” Amos grinned, taking the glass from her. “Why don’t you try a glass?”  
  
Already shaking her head slowly, Liv waved her hands. “Oh, I’m fine.”  
  
“C’mon Newbie. Just one,” he leaned forward on the table, his elbows resting on the surface and staring at her. He was daring her and Liv felt everyone’s eyes on her. The canteen silent except for the music playing through the little radio in the corner.  
  
He arched his brow, waiting for her to take a glass and fill it up. Glancing at Naomi who is raising her hands as if she doesn’t want anything to do with it, Liv licks her lips and pours herself a glass of the drink. Cheers are heard in the kitchen and Amos lets out a laugh. “That’s it. For a second I thought you’d disappoint me.”  
  
“Never,” she murmurs playfully and brings the glass to her lips. The smell was horrid. And Liv had no doubt she’d regret this but it one movement, she shugs the drink until its completely empty. Her eyes opening again and locking her gaze with Amos. Putting the glass down on the table with a nod towards his.  
  
“Your turn,” her voice hoarse. The drink was burning in her throat, the warmth making its way down to her stomach.  
  
She hears rather than sees Amos drinking his, the cursing that followed was proof enough. But for a moment, Liv was distracted when she heard Holden say something behind her. A blonde girl following him out of the kitchen but the only thing Liv could make out was two words ‘distress signal’.


	9. Lonely between the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning note (not sure if it's needed but just to be safe)  
> This and the next chapter will be smutty. And fluffy, well a bit.

Amos POV  
  
It didn’t take long for Shed to get drunk as fuck. Amos counted the shots and the doctor needed to give up at four. Four only made Amos lightheaded but not drunk and when he turns his face from Shed to Liv, he walks over to her. He noticed her holding an empty bottle of beer while staring out of the small, round window in the kitchen.  
  
Grabbing two bottles from the counter and walking over to her, Amos nudges her shoulder and offers her the beer. Blue eyes staring up with him with that smile around her lips.  
  
“Thanks,” taking the beer from him and lifting it up to salute against his. “Cheers, Amos.”  
  
“Cheers,” he holds his breath for a while, getting her attention again, “Liv.”  
  
The soft, timid laugh escaping her makes Amos smile and he turns his attention to the small window. It was black outside, like it always was. In the distance they could see the stars but mostly it was all just an empty space from here. An empty, black and cold space.  
  
“Do you miss Earth?” He asked.  
  
She didn’t answer immediately. Eventually she shrugs and turns away from the window, leaning against it with her back. “No.”  
  
Her reply surprised him. Amos had expected she’d be homesick by now. But when Liv looked at him, her eyes held no lie in them. Putting his one hand in the pocket of his jumpsuit and taking a gulp from his beer, Amos noticed the blonde lock of hair loosening up again. And he had to fight every cell in his body to not put it away again.  
  
She was biting her bottom lip and Amos couldn’t think about anything except that the woman before him was beautiful. She looked innocent but damn, she had a fierce and playful side he wouldn’t mind to get to know better. Reaching out with his hand and resting it on her hip, Liv takes a step closer to him. Making Amos swallow hard and taking another sip of his beer.  
  
He had plenty of women before. He’d lost count somewhere last year but the one standing before him…She did something to him. And Amos wasn’t sure what it was but he felt the familiar twitch in his boxers. Looking at her flushed face, that lovely crimson colour on her cheeks, Liv didn’t mind that he left his hand on her hip.  
  
Bending towards her to whisper in her ear , “How many beers did you have?” Amos needed to check, needed to be sure that she wasn’t drunk or even lightly intoxicated. He wasn’t that kind of man and would never be like that. It was wrong, even he knew that.  
  
“One beer, one shot, five glasses of water,” she murmurs and Amos moves his face so he’s almost touching her nose with his. Her breath tingles his cheeks and when her gaze travels to his lips, Amos has to hold himself back to not just take her right here in the canteen.  
  
Instead, he takes a small step to the side while his hand glides to the small of her back. “My room is closer,” his voice is hoarse, filled with gravel and he guides her out of the canteen and through the hallway.  
  
And Liv followed, letting him guide her to a level lower on the Cant. As soon when Amos closes the door of his cabin behind him, Liv closes the small distance between them. Pressing herself against him while looking up at Amos. He smirks and pulls her even closer by the hips. Slowly making her back down until her back rests against the wall.  
  
The way she’s biting her bottom lip makes him hard and for a second he’s thinking about ripping her clothes of in one movement. But when Liv suddenly stands on her toes and gently presses her lips against his, Amos changes his mind. He’d take it slow with her, savouring every curve of that body of her and he can’t wait to explore her with his fingers.  
  
Her kiss feels hesitant at first until his hand travels up and cups the back of her head. Fingers curling into her hair and pulling her closer to him. Answering her kiss and Amos grins when he feels her confidence grow. The hesitant kiss turns passionate when she softly bites his bottom lip, making him growl into her mouth.  
  
He feels her own hands exploring, one on the side of his neck while the other roams over his chest. Amos doesn’t want to break the kiss, but he does. Slowly moving his head back and noticing her look up at him. Her eyes a darker blue as before and she’s taking rapid breaths in and out. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs before his lips explore the inside of her neck. Making her whimper softly while tilting her neck back.


	10. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again a little warning just to be sure.  
>   
> Smut ahead. And I'm not very good in writing it from Liv POV so I'll probs edit it later again.  
> Also explains the shorter chapter :)

Liv POV  
  
Her fingers curl in his shirt to steady herself. Liv’s legs are feeling wobbly all of a sudden and the line of kisses from her neck to her collarbone are making it hard to focus. He’s gentle with her, his hands travelling up and down her back, always pulling her closer against him. Her own fingers are travelling up and down his arms, tracing his tattoos with her fingertips.  
  
When one of his hands move towards her zipper from her jumpsuit, she feels him pull back to lock eyes with her. An unspoken question lingered in his eyes and Liv breathes in slowly. She was too far gone to stop now. She wanted him. His body against hers without these stupid jumpsuits. Instead of answering his silent question, Liv moves forward to him.  
  
Her heartbeat is fast when her lips crash on him again. No more hesitant kisses, no more gentle exploring of his arms with her hands. Liv’s own hands search for the zipper of his jumpsuit and starts pulling it down. Amos took this that she did want to continue and suddenly picked her up by the hips.  
  
“Come here,” he growled in her ear and she holds on to him by the shoulders.  
  
Legs circling around his hips and she feels his arousal pressing against the jumpsuit. He supports her weight by cupping her ass and carrying her to the bed. “Let’s get that jumpsuit off,” she murmurs when Amos puts her down on the soft mattress.  
  
He kept standing up while she pulls the zipper further down, glancing up and her gaze never leaving his. When she pulls the jumpsuit down, Liv quickly gets up and starts pulling his shirt over his head. Leaving wet kisses on his bare chest when the shirt falls on the floor. Her thumbs clinging on the hem of his boxers, grinning against his lips and opening her eyes.  
  
Amos stares back at her, a half smirk on his face and with one movement, her zipper is down and her jumpsuit off her shoulders. She does the same with his boxers right before Amos’ hurried hands slide off the tank top she’s wearing and the rest of her jumpsuit.  
  
Liv whimpers when he bend towards her and one of his hands cups her breasts. Closing her eyes when his lips crash on hers again. The kiss is filled with hunger, with need and she needs to have him even closer to him.  
  
Her hands have a hold on his shoulders when she pulls Amos towards her. He obeys and in one swift movement, his knee separates her legs so he can fit between them. She can feel his need and her own hunger to have him is matching his. His hand caressing the side of her body, moving toward her leg to lift it up his thigh.  
  
No foreplay, there was no time for it. She can’t stop whimpering his name when Liv feels his arousal pressing against her thigh. Her nails scraping on his back, leaving red marks and Amos groans. But he holds back for some reason, making her look up at him. Eyes locking and she notices her heart beating frantically the way he’s looking at her. Desire and hunger and no man has looked at her like that in a long time.  
  
Her lips forming kisses on his cheek, making Amos close his eyes and his fingers play with her hair. Slowly she makes her way to his ear, nibbling his earlobe before whispering. “Fuck me, Amos. Don’t hold back on me now.”


	11. Amos POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : SMUT

Amos POV

She wanted him. As bad as Amos wanted her and he could see and feel it. Her skin is hot to the touch and he lets his hand play with one of her nipples. His lips exploring her neck while he moved his hips to meet hers. The whimper escaping her as soon as Amos enters Liv, is taking his breath away. The feeling of her around him makes him close his eyes for a few seconds. But she’s eager and Amos feels her hips move to meet his slow thrusts. He’d been holding back but when Amos looks at her ; eyes closed and lips parted, he pushed himself deeper making her moan his name. Her other leg circles around him and he quickly moves both her hands above her hand. Holding them there with one hand while he thrusts faster and deeper.  
  
“Fuck,” he groans, not looking away from her face. She’s biting her bottom lip, panting and looking at him underneath heavy eyelashes.   
“Fuck,” he says again when she meets his hips once more, “I can’t hold this for long,” he murmurs before bending his neck and grazing one of her nipples between her teeth.  
  
“I can’t either,” he hears her voice, making him grin against her breast before moving up and catching her lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
“Let’s make it count then,” her eyes widening when he suddenly pulls out of her. Amos growls, missing her warmth already but he sits up and grabs her hips. “Turn around,” he orders her, helping her get up and turn.  
  
Positioning himself between her knees, his hands run up and down her back. His lips tracing kisses between her shoulder blades before he pushes deep into her from behind. The moan leaving her lips this time leaves no room for doubt and Amos grabs her by the hips to hold her steady while his thrusts became wilder.  
  
“Amos, yes,” she gasps, making him close his eyes and bite his own bottom lip when he feels her walls clenching around him.  
  
He wanted to feel her come around him, to see her become undone under his touch. This beautiful woman. As soon as she holds her breath for a few seconds, he feels her bliss around him and it takes only one deep thrust to make him spill his warmth in her.  
  
He slows down, riding his orgasm out and Amos’ rubbing her back. Gently, almost tenderly. But he needs to clean up and gets up, handing her a towel and kissing her lips before disappearing in the small bathroom.  
  
When Amos comes back, she’s lying on her back, her hair a mess and her cheeks glowing. She’s still naked, her nipples are perky and Liv grins at him. Motioning to come towards her and Amos obeys. Sitting on the side of the bed and locking eyes with her.  
  
“Long time?” he asked with some mocking in his voice, but his fingers absentmindedly finds her hair when she sits a bit straighter.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Was it a long time ago before someone fucked you?”  
  
If her cheeks could’ve gotten any more red, they would have and Amos laughs before lying down next to her. Normally, he’d be kicking the woman he just fucked out. But he knew Liv had sleeping problems and her skin was warm against his. And Amos just didn’t want her to go…just yet.  
  
She doesn’t snuggle up against him as he thought she’d do. Instead she turns on her side, facing him with a smile on her face. He lies on his back, his hands under his head and Amos glances at her before closing his eyes. “You still haven’t answered my question,” his voice low, almost a whisper.  
  
“I’m not planning on answering that,” her reply came and Amos feels her lie down.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep, blissful slumber. Nothing made him sleep faster than good booze and a great fuck. He had them both tonight


	12. The Knight

Amos POV  
  
Something disturbed him from his peaceful slumber but being half asleep, Amos couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was at first. Turning around in his bunk and stretching his arm, he hits a cold spot on the mattress that was warm before. He frown, eyes still closed. Amos had expected to find the warm skin of Liv instead he found an empty spot.  
  
The sound of soft rummaging a bit farther from the bed reaches his ears and he opens one eye slowly. The small room was still dark and Amos had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness for a few seconds before he could make out her frame. She was getting dressed as silently as possible, her back turned to him.  
  
“Where you going,” he mumbles, turning on his back and resting his head on his hands. He can make out she turns her head slightly, to glance over her shoulder before putting on her white tank top.  
  
“Didn’t mean to wake you. I’m going to my room to wash up before my clinic duty starts,” she whispers and Amos makes a gesture with his hand towards the bed.  
  
“You know I’ve got a shower too, right,” feeling her weight moving the mattress down a bit and Amos closes his eyes again. His hand travelling along the side of her frame towards her underwear and gently tugging it.  
  
A smirk on his face appears and he opens both eyes again to turn his head towards her. He can distinguish her big eyes now she’s closer to him and Amos pulls himself up. Leaning on his elbow while locking eyes with her. But Liv looks away from him, bending over the bed slightly to reach for something on the floor.  
  
“Well, I wasn’t sure if you would appreciate me taking a shower,” she mumbles and Amos frowns.  
  
“What the fuck, Newbie? I don’t care if you use my shower,” her head snaps back into his direction and Amos sees how she’s holding on to her jumpsuit.  
  
Shaking his head and lying back down again. Fuck this, he thinks, she was on all fours last night and suddenly turns shy on him?  
  
“You can use the shower or you can go. Whatever you want,” his voice flat and he closes his eyes again. Not wanting to deal with shit this early in the morning anyway. And he suddenly remembers why he always kicked his fuckbuddies out after he was done with them.  
  
“I said I didn’t want to wake you,” her voice is sharp, making him glance up at her again. “I didn’t fucking say I wanted to get out of here.”  
  
He wanted to reply again, his own anger rising in his chest but Amos refrains from doing that. Why were they arguing? Amos didn’t give a shit if she left or not. He woke cranky because when Liv was sleeping next to him, he’d been warmer and didn’t mind holding her body close against him.  
  
“Fine,” was his only reply and he reached out to her again, his fingers curling around the edges of her knickers while glancing up at her. “What time does your shift st…?”  
  
“Amos!”  
  
Hard knocking on his door made both of them jump and Liv holds the jumpsuit against her. Making Amos grin about her shyness. He on the other hand, pushed the blanket away and stood up. Not reaching for his clothes but standing next to the door.  
  
“Boss?”  
  
“Yes, I need you fully clothed and ready in five minutes,” Naomi’s voice sounded urgent and Amos lifts up a brow.  
  
“It’s fucking four o’clock,” he replies, glancing over his shoulder to see Liv is trying to get dressed in her jumpsuit as fast as possible, making her trip and fall back on the bed.  
  
“There’s been a distress call. We’re the rescue team,” she answered from behind the door. “At the docks in five minutes.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll be there.”  
  
“Oh and Liv, you too,” Naomi her voice sounded playful, “there’s always a chance we’ll need a medic.”  
  
Liv didn’t answer, making Amos lock eyes with her again. She looked shocked that Naomi knew she was in his room and he couldn’t stop chuckling.  
  
“She’ll be there, Boss,” he replied and went to search his clothes


	13. Liv POV

Liv POV  
  
Dressing themselves didn’t take long and before Liv was fully aware where they were going, they come to a halt before a small ship. Crunching her nose a bit when taking in the appearance of the ship, unaware of Holden and Naomi approaching Amos and her.  
  
“She looks old,” Naomi said, getting Liv’s full attention and a small nod.  
  
“She does,” Liv admits, seeing the dents in the Knight. “But I know nothing of ships.”  
  
Glancing up at Amos, whose standing next to her with his arms crossed. He looked relaxed and not worried at all to fly on this thing so she wasn’t going to complain about it. Amos his gaze flickers to meet hers for only a second before he turns his full attention in front of him.  
  
“So Boss, what’s going on?”  
  
His question was directed at Naomi but it was Holden who replied that there had been a distress call from a ship with the name ‘Anubis’. And they had to investigate because it was protocol. Hence why a medic had to go with them if there were survivors on board.  
  
Liv heard Amos grunt and Holden stared at him for a moment. Making Naomi shift her place and look at Amos. “Amos, James Holden’s the captain on the Knight.”  
  
“Whatever you say,” he replied, grabbing a bag with supplies from the ground, “Boss.”  
  
Liv watched him disappear into the Knight and tapped her foot. Something she did when she was nervous and mostly she was unaware of doing it. It didn’t take James Holden long to follow Amos towards the Knight, disappearing into the ship together. She could see Holden shaking his head while Amos was saying something.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
Turning herself a bit so she can fully face Naomi, Liv shrugs. “Maybe,” not fully admitting it and keeping an eye on the ship and the supplies that were being brought to it.  
  
She didn’t know Naomi that well but what Liv already knew was that she was tough. And she looked strong but beautiful. Looking up at Naomi, she sees a smirk around the woman’s lips and Liv arches a brow. “What?” The question came out while smiling because she could see the sparkle in the woman her eyes.  
  
“Nothing. It’s just…,” Naomi turned her gaze to the ship, seeing Amos loading in the supplies and barking at one of the younger men who dropped a bag. “You aren’t scared to sleep with him but you’re telling me you’re scared to go on a trip with the Knight?”  
  
Her mouth hung open when she heard the teasing yet playful tone in the other her voice. And Liv wipes her sweaty hands on her jumpsuit. “Well,…” she had no idea what to say, “I…it’s just that…” Suddenly waving one of her hands in the air and shaking her head. “How many know?”  
  
Hearing Naomi laugh loudly, Liv felt her face heat up but when the gorgeous woman places a hand on Liv’s shoulder, Liv can’t hold back a chuckle of her own.  
v “Come,” Naomi murmured, “I’ll show you the insides of the Knight. You’ll notice she’s old but damn…I did my best to make this piece of junk purr like a kitten again.”  
  
They were about to enter the Knight when a sudden voice halts them.  
  
“Pilot, reporting for duty,” Alex said from behind them. “And I brought Shed…”  
  
Both Naomi and Liv turn to face both men and Shed looks up in confusion at Liv. “We can’t both go. There needs to stay a doctor here too.”  
  
“Oh, well, I thought I …,” Liv started slowly and shook her head. “Well, Shed, if you want to go…? You can go. I’ll stay behind on the Canterbury.”  
  
“What’s the hold up?” Holden’s voice came from behind her and Liv turned to see Amos and him standing in the door opening.  
  
“Apparently, Alex brought Shed along to be the medic so I’ll stay on the Cant,” she offered, already walking towards the pilot and Shed.  
  
“Well, I don’t care who goes,” Holden replied, “as long as we go now because we’re on a time schedule people.”  
  
“Good luck,” Liv smirked at them and she sees Shed and Alex entering the ship.  
  
Locking eyes with Amos however, she swallows away the sudden lump in her throat. He didn’t look too pleased about this decision and Liv sees him glaring at Alex when he passes him. His gaze finds hers again and Liv offers him a genuine smile. “See you soon,” she holds herself back from waving to him.  
  
He replies with a nod and a half smile of his own before disappearing behind the door.


	14. Let's go

Amos POV  
  
He walked into the Knight, glancing around and noticing everyone was taking their seats already. The door behind him closing and Amos moves to sit next to Naomi. He wasn’t feeling too happy about the fact Liv was staying behind on the Cant and he glares at Shed for a moment whose now complaining how little equipment he had to work with.  
  
“If there indeed survivors on the Anubis, I have little to work with,” he hears the medic say and Amos rolls his eyes.  
  
“Stop complaining and sit your ass down,” he growls towards the man, earning a glance from Naomi next to him.  
  
Amos ignores it, strapping himself against his chair and bringing the screen towards him where the route was shown. But he can’t concentrate on the lines before him. Something’s bugging him and it annoyed the hell out of him. When he hears Shed criticize the medical supplies once more, Amos unlocks himself from the chair.  
  
Sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees, he watches the medic running around and shakes his head. “Boss, we can’t leave when he doesn’t sit the fuck down,” he sneers the word ‘fuck’ and feels Naomi his hand coming to a rest on his shoulder. It didn’t calm his rising anger but Amos holds himself from punching Shed in the face nonetheless.  
  
Holden turns around irritated by then, also glaring at the doctor and offering Naomi a confused look. Which she shrugs her shoulders and goes to sit up straight as well. “Shed, what the hell is the bloody problem,” she asks with clear annoyance in her voice, making Amos grin.  
  
“I can’t do anything with this!”  
  
“Calm the fuck down. We haven’ t even left yet,” Amos sneers at him, tired of this shit already and he leans back.  
  
“I can’t calm down,” Shed says simply, “what if there survivors who lost limbs or are sick?”  
  
“You know what,” Holden intervened, his voice calm and even, “why don’t you go get the stuff you need out of sickbay?”  
  
“I thought we were on a tight time schedule,” Amos sighs, rubbing his face with his hand. This was going to be a long fucking trip with these people.  
  
“We are,” Naomi replies but Amos catches her sudden undertone and stares at her. “But if Shed here can take his supplies, maybe we can still depart on time…,” she says, letting her words linger in the air for a moment before adding , “if he hurries of course.”  
  
“I’ll hurry. Open the door.”  
  
It took only two minutes for him to run out of the door and Holden follows Shed outside. Making Amos relax in his chair and buckle up again. “We don’t need a medic, dammit. This takes too long,” he mumbles and hears Naomi disagreeing with him.  
  
He was about to answer when footsteps are heard and he turns his face to see Holden appear again. Right behind him, Liv is standing and taking in the Knight. She has wonder written all over her face and Amos can just read it off her. It’s the first time she’s going on a trip in space. Except the one that got her here.  
  
“Shed isn’t coming. I got a replacement,” Holden announced and walked to his chair next to Alex again. “Now, buckle up. We’re leaving.”  
  
She looked lost for a moment and Liv’s eyes meets Amos’. The smile she offered him made him feel warm inside but he shrugs it off and points at the seat empty seat next to him. She moves quickly once the engines start and her fingers try to close the belt.  
  
“Here,” Amos bends towards her, clicking the belt closed and he can feel her breath against the side of his face.  
  
“Thanks,” she murmurs and he looks at her. The twinkling in her eyes is for him this time and Amos nods.  
  
“No problem. Just don’t panic when the ride gets bumpy,” sitting back down in his chair and looking at his screen again. But he can’t help to let his eyes wonder to her a few times during the flight.


	15. The Scopuli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made a mistake with calling the ship the Anubis.  
> I got confused while reading the first book because I was sick so I read the first chapters again...  
> Sorry for that!

Liv PoV

The flight went without too many problems. The Knight was indeed a fine ship and Alex a respectable pilot. Not that Liv would be able to know the difference between a good or bad pilot. Except for the occasion discussion between Amos and Holden, something Naomi always quickly put an end to it, Liv was actually enjoying her time away from the Cant.  
  
Until they arrived at the Scopuli…  
  
She was staring outside one of the smaller windows while the rest was looking onto their monitors. Everyone in the Knight was silent, contemplating what the hell could be going on in there. The ship had no lights on, no vital functions. Or so Naomi spoke through her microphone. The small ship looked like a dark spot against the asteroid. And something about it, made a shiver run down Liv’s spine while keeping her eyes on it. It reminded her as a dark, rotten spot on fruit you thought was fresh.  
  
“We’ll have to go in and check,” she heard Holden’s voice in the distance but didn’t turn around. “Amos, Naomi, suit up. Naomi, you think you can get us from the Knight to the Scopuli? There’s a door open.”  
  
At that point, Liv glanced over her shoulder and saw Naomi walk downstairs towards their suits. She moved gracefully, her long legs gorgeous even in the jumpsuit. When her gaze shifts, Liv’s eyes lock with Amos while Holden follows Naomi. Only Alex remained seated and his eyes fixed on his monitor while mumbling a few things she couldn’t hear.  
  
“Weird shit,” Amos’ voice made her head turn back to the seemingly abandoned ship outside.  
  
“Yes,” she breathes, hearing his footsteps closing in on her and Liv can feel his warmth against her back when he holds right behind her. When his fingers curl around her hip for just a second, she closes her eyes and needs to steady her breathing for a moment. She missed his touch even if it was just days ago that they woke up together.  
  
But he pulls his hand back, leaving her skin tingling and she turns her head slightly to look up at him. He’s staring outside, his arm stretched to hold on to the railing above her and his other leaning against the window to her right. He had her locked in a distant embrace without physical contact and Liv sees his eyes flicker to hers for a second.  
  
“I have to get ready. You stay here and be prepared. It may look deserted but there may be some survivors…,” his voice is hesitant, doubtful. Even Amos didn’t believe there would be anyone out there.  
  
She turns around inside his arms, leaning against the small metal windowsill with her back and now Amos looks at her. Really looks at her and gives her his full attention. She’s worried and scared. Not for the Scopuli but for them. Holden, Naomi and Amos.  
  
“I don’t want to see any of you in sickbay,” she murmurs and Amos smirks before glancing over his shoulder to Alex. He’s still watching his monitors and talking to himself or maybe to Holden through his microphone.  
  
“You won’t,” turning back to her and his fingers grace the skin of her cheek. His thumb lingering against her bottom lip and Liv her breath gets stuck in her throat. She wanted to kiss him, pull him close against her and not let go. For a second, his eyes tell her the same but it’s gone so fast that Liv thinks it must have been her imagination.  
  
But when his fingers gently move to cup her face, she closes her eyes and leans into his touch. Her own hand moving up and cradling his. Amos moved closer to her, pulling her slightly against him with his other hand before pressing a kiss on her forehead. An unexpected gesture of tenderness before he suddenly lets go and leaves for the lower level to find his suit.  
  
She stood there in silence for a moment before her brain decides to function again. Walking up to Alex, the pilot turns towards her. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Doc.”  
  
He gestures for her to sit down in Holden’s chair, turning the monitor towards her so she can follow him. “There’s nothing. The doors are open so there isn’t even oxygen.”  
  
She made that connection earlier in her mind and Liv arches a brow.  
  
“Pirates?”  
  
“Maybe,” Holden’s voice comes from behind her and Liv stands up.  
  
Seeing all three of them in their suits, she grabs one of the headphones and puts it on. She wanted to hear what was going to happen when they were in the ship.  
  
“Alex, keep an eye out too. Maybe you can find something from the outside. Liv, prepare for the worst case scenario. You never know,” Holden looks from her to Naomi and nods slowly.  
  
He seemed nervous to Liv. Everyone did except for Amos. He looked even stronger in his suit and his eyes are fixed on hers. She smiles hesitantly.  
  
“Be safe,” she speaks through the headphones, directed at Amos first before looking at the three of them, “All of you.”  
  
It’s Naomi who walks towards her, heavy footsteps due to suit and looks at her. “You too,” the woman smiled at her and gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder before walking away with the two men.  
  
She admired Naomi beyond words…

  



	16. Amos POV

A few hours later  
  
Silence.  
  
They were met by a total and eerie silence. All of them stood still and didn’t speak. It was shock that took a hold of them, unable to move or talk. Naomi was staring at her screen, Alex was looking at nothing in particular while Holden was trying to gather his thoughts. The young captain was pinching the chair of the pilot so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
Liv was trembling slightly. He first thought she was crying but when looking at her, Amos saw her lips were slightly parted and her eyes wide. No tears. Just shock. Her hands were balled in fists, hanging loosely next to her body. He’d wanted to comfort her but didn’t. Instead, Amos went to stand close behind her. Staring at the same screen as Liv, the one were Alex had seen it happen on.  
  
And Amos, he was equally stunned about the Canterbury being blown up. The ship was gone. The crew on it…gone. They had heard it happen. The radio silence through their headphones seemed too loud now. The two ships he served on before the Cant were gone too and he’d been there. But this was different. This had been a setup of some sorts. And it had to do with the Scopuli. But what, he had no idea.  
  
“The hell just happened,” Liv’s voice was soft, the undertone unbelieving about what she just witnessed.  
  
No one answered her. No one even turned their heads towards Liv. They were all in shock…and grief for their co-workers. Amos glanced at Naomi, who found his gaze and nodded her head once. At least Naomi was here and didn’t had to stay on the Cant. Amos had no idea what he’d do without her. He replies with a nod of his own, making her look back to the screen in front of her. It was empty where the Cant was just minutes ago.  
  
“We’ve gotta follow them,” Holden’s voice woke them all up, making everyone look at the man.  
  
“We’ve got to follow them,” he said again and moves to stand by Alex, his fingers wildly typing on the keyboard.  
  
Amos doesn’t linger too long and when he sees Naomi move, he strides swiftly to her side but not before he gently curled his fingers around Liv’s shoulder. A reassuring gesture as if to tell her everything will be okay. But he had no fucking clue if that was the truth.  
  
The discussion that starts whether or not to follow the ship that just blew up the Cant is over quickly when Naomi shuts down the Knight, making Holden angry and Amos reacts fast. Standing close to Naomi, he glares at Holden. Hoping the boy would at least try and lash out so he could punch something. It wouldn’t be too bad punching him in the face. Amos was aching to get rid of the tension he felt building in his chest and knuckles.  
  
But it doesn’t come to a fight, instead Naomi goes to check the Knight and Alex sits in his pilot chair again. Making Amos stand down and turn away from Holden. It’s then that he almost bumps up against Liv and he looks down at her. Her smaller frame’s still trembling slightly when she locks eyes with him.  
  
“Let’s go. I’ll learn you how to check the suits,” he said matter of factly, his voice toneless and flat. “While Naomi thinks about what we’re doing next.”  
  
She follows him in silence down the stairs, to the lower level of the Knight where the suits are being held. In the small room next door, Naomi is checking everything and he can hear her curse every few seconds.  
  
Amos closes the door of the room after him, seeing Liv already walking to one of the suits and checking them. “They’re fine,” he says, making her look back at him with questioning eyes. “You okay?”  
  
“The Cant just blew up before our eyes,” she said and shrugs, taking a few steps to close the distance between them, “I’ve got no idea how I feel at this moment except that I’m scared.”  
  
“Don’t be. We’ll probably dock at the first opportunity,” but he sees the fear in her eyes and sighs.  
  
Reaching for her and pulling her against him, his arms circling around her and Amos rests his chin on her head. “Everything’s gonna be fine, Newbie.”  
  
He feels her hands on his back and his fingers play with her hair. She’d put it in a braid and it reached until the middle of her back. Making him trace her bound locks when she pulls slightly back to look at him. “Stop calling me Newbie, Amos,” her voice regaining the strength she lacked a moment ago. Making him smirk and Amos nods slowly.  
  
“But it’s easy,” his tone playful, “and it angers you so much.”  
  
The face she gives him makes him snicker. It’s a pout but her eyes are like fire and if she could have, he’d be dead just by her glare alone. When she wants to take another step back, he doesn’t cooperate. Instead, Amos grabs her by the hips and shakes his head. “Fine,…Liv.”  
  
The smile she gives him makes his stomach flutter. The fuck’s she doing to him? His shitty brain just doesn’t seem to function very well with her close by. And before Amos’s aware of it, he slowly bends down to capture her lips with his. She opens her mouth so willingly to let his tongue explore while her hands grab on to the collar of his suit.  
  
The kiss was gentle and slow. There was no rush while he feels her tongue playing with his. Amos’ hands cupping her face not wanting to let go before he’s certain Liv’s not scared anymore. Pulling her even closer to him, he hears her slight whimper against his lips when he pulls away. Leaning his forehead against hers for the shortest of moments.  
  
Her hand travels down to find his and Liv entwines their fingers. Making him open his eyes slowly and pulling back from her. They had to go up again, hear what the decision and the course of action from now on was. Not only for that, but his heart was racing in his chest and looking at Liv’s swollen lips made his jumpsuit feel too tight around his groin.  
  
“Everything’s gonna be okay,” his voice filled with gravel when he runs his hand through her hair before fully breaking their contact. “And if it’s not, I’ll hope I get to shoot somebody for this fucked up shit.”


	17. Oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stolen from the series.  
> Because Shed's gone, I made Liv take his place in this chapter because of something in her past.  
> Hope it turned out okay because it feels more like copying what happened in the show then anything else.  
> Ah well...Its fanfiction right...

Liv POV  
  
The suit felt too tight around her and she could hear herself breathing heavily. Making her screen misty by her own breath and Liz turned her head slowly to find Alex a bit further. He was suited up himself and sat, as always, on his chair watching the screens. The voice of Naomi hummed through her intercom while the tall woman was on the lower level trying to fix the Knight.  
  
Liv herself was sitting on the chair Amos was in before he went out with Holden to fix the antenna. With any luck, they were able to repair it and somebody would come and pick them up before the oxygen ran out. Naomi’s humming worked soothing on Liv, who wasn’t the biggest fan of wearing the suit. She found out minutes ago she felt locked in because she wasn’t used to it yet.  
  
Not only that, but moving in zero gravity proved to be a challenge. She only had felt the gravity drop once on the Canterbury while lying in bed. Before he went out, Amos had showed her how to click her boots so that the button was activated and made her glued to the floor.  
  
Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Liv sat a bit straighter. “Naomi, how are things there?” She asked, more to hear the woman’s calming voice then to know the answer.  
  
“It’s a wreck,” the reply came, followed by a curse in that lovely accent she had. “But I’ll fix it. How’s everything up there? Is Alex singing?”  
  
Liv looked up towards Alex who was walking around his chair and opened up the intercom so she could hear him sing. Liv frowned and pressed the other button to talk to Naomi again. “I’m fine…I don’t know about Alex…I’ll check on him.”  
  
“Ask him to bring the power to the outline cabals,” Naomi hums, making Liv smile again.  
  
Getting up was the easy part, walking in the suit the hardest. Her steps were slow and it seemed like hours before she reached Alex.  
  
“Alex?” the man didn’t respond, instead just kept on singing and walking around. Liv thought he was trying to dance.  
  
“Liv? What is he doing?”  
  
“Naomi hold up. Something’s wrong with him.”  
  
Reaching out her hands and holding his helmet still so she could look at him. He had a drowsy smile around his lips and his eyes were dazed. Liv’s own eyes grew wide and she quickly reached for the oxygen tank. It was in the red.  
  
“Naomi, tell Holden and Amos to hurry. Alex is falling without oxygen. He’s delirious!”  
  
Her own breathing picked up but she shook the fear off. “Alex, listen to me,” she murmured, getting the man’s attention with a big smile. He mumbled something about Livvie and Doc that she couldn’t comprehend but Liv nudged him to sit down against the wall. “You’re low on oxygen. We’ll have to share, Alex. You’ll be fine.”  
  
At that exact point, Alex started throwing up in his helmet, making Liv react fast. Fingers unplugging her own oxygen tube and connecting it with Alex’. “Breathe!”  
But the man didn’t react. Making her panic slightly. “Breathe dammit, Alex!”  
  
Her fingers finding the button of the intercom and pressing it to open lines to all of them. “Alex is without oxygen. I’m sharing mine. Amos,” she waits for a moment, seeing Alex take in a deep breath and she laughs. “Amos…Holden, you got to hurry up and come back inside. I’m going into radio silence to safe air.”  
  
“Liv,” it was Amos’ voice and how bad she wanted to hear his voice, she cut of the lines and moved closer to Alex who was now looking at her. She smiled. “We’ll be okay, Alex.”  
  
The pilot nodded and took a few deep breaths before letting Liv take a few of her own. The oxygen tank was dropping rapidly and Liv sat back on the floor opposite of Alex. Her chest started to hurt but she kept quiet. Alex seemed to get the clue of not talking and trying to stay calm because he did the same.  
  
But slowly, the Knight became darker around her. Black, foggy spots appearing before her eyes and it was getting hard to blink. Her fingers relaxed and so did her brain. Bringing her memories of her childhood and her older brother. Liv smiled, reaching out to the face before her. He’d shared her blue eyes and blonde hair and had dimples in his cheeks when he grinned.  
  
Her fingers almost touching her brother’s face but instead of soft skin, her glove bumps against glass. A barrier she couldn’t pass and in the distance Liv hears her name being called. A frown appears between her brows but she doesn’t want to look away from her sibling. The boy shook his head slowly and when she reached again, this time she feels skin.  
  
“Liv,” that wasn’t the voice she remembered, “Liv, wake up.”  
  
Someone grabbed her hand and held it. Feeling cold air suddenly around her and Liv takes a deep breath which hurts her chest beyond words. Her eyes open and she quickly sits up. Staring into the eyes of Amos whose holding her hand while his other reaches for her face to wipe away the strands of hair from her sweaty forehead.


	18. Discussion

Amos POV

“Is she okay?”  
  
“She’s fine,” he replies to Holden’s question while Liv’s sitting next to him on the ground.  
  
It’s been an hour or five since they fixed the antenna and started broadcasting. Five hours since they found Liv hallucinating on the floor next to Alex. Whatever she had seen, Amos was certain it had been a joyful picture. The smile on her face was almost childlike, filled with innocence. Once she had completely woken up, she hadn’t said a word.  
  
She did, however, sat down next to him with his head against his shoulder and listened to what Holden and Naomi were saying about the oxygen levels. Amos had looked at Liv for a moment, sitting down while leaning against the wall. His legs pulled up and his elbows resting on his knees. They were in one big fucked up situation.  
  
He closed his eyes for what seemed only a moment to him just to be startled awake by the urgent voices of Naomi, Holden and Alex. Rubbing his eyes, Amos quickly realized he’d fallen asleep. Glancing down, he saw Liv waking up and sitting up straight. They both got up and walked to the three standing before the monitor.  
  
“Boss,” he asked, “what’s going on?”  
  
“A ship named the Donnager is on its way,” Naomi answered, her dark eyes flickering between Amos and a sleepy Liv, “It’s from Mars.”  
  
“The radio sending the distress signal is Martian,” Amos observed, raising a brow while looking at the screen before him. “If that’s Mars…,” he points at the big point on the screen and travels down with his finger. “Then who are they? They’re coming from the other direction.”  
  
“I’ve got no idea but we need to make a decision to either try to run or go into the Donnager,” Alex said nervously.  
Amos contemplated for a moment and shrugged. “I’d say let’s fly the other way,” he said flatly, making the rest look at him. “What?”  
  
“It’s a Martian warship, Amos,” Naomi said, making him look at her. “They don’t have to fly all the way here just to take us out. They have torpedo’s that can make us disappear while they don’t have to use their engines to move.”  
  
“Ah,” Amos shrugged, feeling Liv’s hand coming to rest on his lower back. He glanced at her wondering if she had an opinion about all this.  
  
“Why is the Donnager coming for us?” was all she asked.  
  
“Remember Holden here,” Naomi replied, looking at Holden with her arms crossed, “blamed Mars for blowing up the Cant and letting everyone in the bloody Universe know about it? That’s why they’re coming to pick us up.”  
  
Liv’s mouth was an ‘O’ shape at that point, like a little fish in a bowl while Amos saw she was trying to remember the broadcast. “You were asleep,” he said, the corner of his lips moving up a little when realization dawned upon her.  
  
“If it’s a warship of Mars,” Liv her eyes darted to the screen, “we’ve probably have zero chance to get out of here without them catching us.”  
  
“Also, our oxygen is running out,” Alex contributed.  
  
Amos turned a bit so he was fully facing Liv, making her look up at him and she dropped her warm hand from his back. For a moment, he wanted her hand back where it was but Amos shakes that feeling off. She looked at him, big blue eyes and full lips. It made him want to explore her lips with his.  
  
“And we’ve got no clue who they are.” Her chin pointing to the screen again. “I vote for the Donnager. Whatever they’re up to. It’s better than choking to death.”  
  
“Is this a democracy now,” Amos chuckled and got a glare from Liv and Naomi.  
  
They all looked at Holden, waiting for his response. Except for Amos, he looked at Naomi. For decisions and choices, he’d always look at Naomi.


	19. Liv POV

The Donnager was a big, ugly ship. Big wasn’t even the word that could begin to fully describe it. Because they were in space, it seemed larger than any tower she saw on Earth. Then again, Liv realized she wasn’t used to anything yet. She’d been tapping her foot when the Martians lined them up and scanned their identity.  
  
Feelings of panic rose when they took Alex away and when she tried to ask what they were going to do with him, the Martian who seemed to be in charge told her to keep her mouth shut. Which she did but she had to bite her tongue. Amos had looked at her with a warning glint in his eyes but didn’t say anything while they were being transported to their cells.  
  
She was about to be locked up in her small, way too bright cell, when Liv first hears Naomi shout and before she’s able to fully turn towards the scene, Amos’ on the floor. Holding his cheek and having guns pointed straight at him while Naomi is being pushed into her cell. Silence lingered in the hallway and Liv noticed the earnest looks on the soldier’s faces.  
  
At that moment, she’s certain they’re going to pull the trigger on him for lashing out and it seems her heart stops for a second. “Amos,” she only had to whisper his name but it seemed so damn loud in this tension around them. Liv had seen the angry look on his features but when he turns his head towards her, she almost begs him not to do anything senseless.  
  
Naomi does the same, her voice telling him to obey and Liv praises her for that. But a push against her shoulder and the command to move forward, makes Amos stand up and glare at the men around Liv. But she shakes her head slowly while entering her cell and loses sight of Amos completely. In the cell before her, she can see the face of Naomi and she’s guessing Amos is being held right next to her.  
  
Holden was being escorted out right away, leaving them alone wondering where the hell he was brought too and in the back of her mind the fate of Alex lingered.  
  
“Now what? I told you people to take a chance and go the other fucking way,” she hears the voice of Amos and sits down on the small bank next to the wall. Closing her eyes and watching her breath, Liv doesn’t even know what Naomi’s saying while trying to keep a panic attack at bay.  
  
She’s scared because Liv has no idea what’s happening now. And it takes at least an hour before Captain Holden is brought back to his own cell and Naomi’s been taking out. Hearing Amos punch his door as if he could do anything to stop them from taking her away. At that point, Liv stands up to lock eyes with the tall woman.  
  
“Don’t hurt her,” she suddenly yells, afraid she might never see Naomi again. A look was given towards her from one of the soldiers but they leave with Naomi anyway. Making Liv ball her fists and her foot shoots out against her door.  
  
“They won’t. They’ll just question her,” Holden his calm voice comes from before her. She could barely see his face but could make out he was leaning against the wall with his shoulder. His voice might sounded calm, but his stance told Liv otherwise. Leaning her head against the cold glass, Liv closes her eyes once more and thinks of Earth. She shouldn’t have left that place. She had too…  
  
“You okay, Liv?” Her eyes opening again and nodding. Realizing Amos couldn’t see it, she responds ; “I’m fine. How’s your face?”  
  
“Beautiful as ever,” his toneless voice made her smile lightly nonetheless. “But I hate being locked up,” he grunts, his voice closer this time and Liv thinks he must have sat himself down against the wall next to her. So she does the same, leaning her head back and taking deep breaths in and out.  
  
“I think no one likes it,” she admits, but a smile plays around her lips when she hears him grunt and throw around curse words. “We’ll get out of here right?”  
  
“You’ll be fine,” his answer came before they sunk into silence again.


	20. Liv Pov

Amos’ words still lingered in the back of her head an hour later when she was sitting before Lieutenant Lopez of the Donnager. Her shackles were off and Liv rubber her wrists while glancing around. Her eyes nervous when they come to a stop to stay fixed on Lopez. He just looked at her, his lips curled up in what seemed like a smile but to her it came across as a wicked grin.  
  
“Miss Spencer,” he started, making her sit up even straighter. Liv had no idea what to expect and tried to focus on Lopez’ face. But he held something in his hands and his fingers were playing with it. She couldn’t help but let her gaze flicker between his hands and his face because of his foddling with whatever he was holding.  
  
“That’s your name right?”  
  
She looked up, arching a brow wondering if he meant it as a question. “Yes,” leaning a bit forward to let her hands rest on the table. Curling her fingers of both hands together she once again heard Amos’s last words to her. You’ll be fine.  
  
“Good,” Lopez smiled again, only making her more nervous.  
  
When he opened his hand and pulled out a pill from a small box, Liv frowned. “What are you taking?”  
  
“Nothing that concerns you,” he takes a deep breath when swallowing and Liv sits back when she sees his pupils dilate. He used an enhancer, she knew now. Liv could read the signs of his face as soon as the pill did its work. There was no way around this and lying would be futile.  
  
“Liv Spencer,” tapping his finger slowly, “Earther. Medic…Doctor?”  
  
She didn’t respond while he cocks his head a bit and takes another deep breath. “No,” he murmurs, breathing in through his nose, “surgeon in training? Yes, that’s what you were on Earth.”  
  
Liv swallowed hard, her hands balling into fists and she taps her foot once on the floor. There was no need to reply to him, she would give away even more about herself if she did.  
  
“But now…just a medic. On the Canterbury. Why? With your skills and education? What happened that got you here?”  
  
Silence. She licked her lips and the corner of her lips tilt slightly down. Making Lopez nod.  
  
“A sister? No, a brother. He died. Sickness? No. An accident.”  
  
A sharp intake of breath from her and Liv tries to hold her features as neutral as possible. But her lips twitch by the mention of her brother and he had seen it.  
  
“A car accident. Drunken driver? I’m just guessing. He got away with it. And the driver just drove further. Not sparing a glimpse…”  
  
“Even the police didn’t hold him for long once they found him. Friends in high places? Yes, that must have been a rough time for a young girl. Until…until that man needed your medical attention years later.”  
  
She’d stopped breathing for a moment. He knew. Lopez knew everything. And he told her exactly how he thought it happened and she bowed her head down while listening with her eyes closed. How the man was in accident himself many years later. How she was a surgeon intern in her second year and was running a shift when they rolled him in. The way she recognized him and the moment she’d turn around and left him in the hallway on the stretcher to go and help someone else.  
  
Lopez told in his calm voice how the man died because the other surgeon wasn’t there on time. At least she’d saved the child that was thrown out of the other cat that was involved. Later she heard how he had been drunk and that he left a wife with three children behind. That was the day Liv was in court and was taken her medical licence on Earth.  
  
It was jail. Or space.  
  
“And that’s how you ended up on the Cant,” Lopez finally ended. “Now look at me, Liv Spencer, what can you tell me about Naomi Nagata?”  
  
She looked up again. There were no tears on her face, no sadness. Just a blank expression when she leaned forward on the table. “Nothing. And even if I knew something, I wouldn’t tell you shit.”  
  
“I believe you,” he seemed to think for a moment, “what about Amos Burton?”  
  
Her right eye twitched ever so slightly, amusing Lopez but he shrugs it off. “Bring her back. I know everything I need to know from her.”


	21. Amos PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning : it becomes slightly smutty by the end of this chapter

It seemed like hours that she was gone. In the meantime; Naomi, Alex, Holden and Amos were waiting in the room they were put in after they were questioned. He had a fall out with Alex when they found out he had been in service of Mars before he became a pilot on the Cant. Naomi told Amos to let him go. So he did.  
  
When they finally brought Liv back, Amos wanted to walk over to her immediately but stopped in his tracks seeing the guns of the Martians raised. They asked for Holden and the Cap went with them without much struggle. Once the door is closed, Amos turns at Naomi who gives him a small nod and walks to the back of the room with Alex.  
  
Making his way towards Liv, whose standing on the right side of the door against the wall, he comes to a halt in front of her. Her gaze locking with his and he doesn’t say anything. He wants her to be fine. Wants her to feel safe. He has no idea why but the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach by the thought they’d hurt her, made him annoyed.  
  
But she didn’t look harmed, just…unhappy. He smirks at that and shakes his head at his own thoughts. He didn’t want her to see unhappy either. Amos sees her eyes flicker to Naomi and Alex in the back, noticing they’re talking with their back towards them before she reaches out to Amos. He’s startled for only a moment when she circles her arms around him. Her head coming to a rest on his chest.  
  
His shock doesn’t last long, his hands automatically come to a rest on her shoulder blades. Gently caressing her when he feels her trembling. He can feel her fingers curling in the fabric of his jumpsuit, holding him close and Amos’ confused. Why would she want to have him close? She was holding on to him like she’d never let go. The fuck…He didn’t want to let go.  
  
When the Donnager suddenly shakes harshly, he needs to take a wide step before he loses his balance. Holding Liv by the shoulders and turning his head to the others. “The hell was that?”  
  
Alex shook his head. “They fired the torpedo’s,” the pilot his tone was pure awe, making Amos raise a brow before letting go of Liv and walk towards Alex and Naomi.  
  
“Who’d be fucking stupid enough to attack a Martian Navy war vessel?”  
  
The ship shook again and Amos looked at Naomi. She nodded and took a seat, strapping herself in with the belts. “Buckle up. Just to be safe,” she murmured.  
  
Amos glances around and sees Liv run towards one of the seats next to Naomi. He takes one opposite of her and straps himself in. He hated this. Not knowing what was happening. Amos didn’t care less about who was attacking the Martian Navy. He did care, however, that they’d make it out of here alive. The rest could blow themselves up.  
  
Three days later  
  
“I feel dirty and I’ve got a terrible headache,” he heard Liv murmur from the back, her fingers going through her hair that’s now hanging loose around her face. Amos looked at her and grinned before turning his eyes back to the monitor before him. His one hand rubbing his leg where the wound was still painfully throbbing but thanks to the brace, it was more than doable.  
  
They were alone on the main level of the Rocinante, the new name for the Martian vessel, while Holden and Naomi were sleeping and he had no clue were Alex was. It had been three days since they were able to escape the Donnager just in time before it was blown up. One day since they decided to go to Tycho station after a broadcast they heard.  
  
And it was eight hours ago since the crew decided to drown their sorrows in a bottle of tequila and Liv had way too much. Hence the headache but he kept silent. Amos smirked, almost smiled to himself. The last three days, although they should’ve been horrible, were quite fun for him. He’d noticed Liv searched his company more often, getting closer while she talked to him and even the occasional touch wasn’t out of the question anymore.  
  
He didn’t mind it. In all cases, Amos did the same. They had small talk when they were alone and talked about the more serious things from their previous lives. Like her brother. He’d talked about where he grew up. She asked many questions about that and he’d noticed her cheeks turning red when he jokingly told that’s where he learned all his moves from and that all the women he had loved it.  
  
Her eyes had spit fire as well, and Amos had laughed loudly about that. She had shown signs of jealousy although in his eyes that was a stupid thing to feel. But he’d calmed her down by pressing a kiss on her cheek before travelling to her lips. Another tender kiss, passionately discovering each other with their tongues while fingers run up and down.  
  
It didn’t go any further. He’d wanted too because if it kept going like this, he’d have a serious case of blue balls and be unable to walk by the time they’d reach Tycho Station. At this moment, he could feel her warm hands resting on his shoulders while she’s looking at the monitor.  
  
“What’s that?”  
.   
He shifts slightly in his chair so Amos can look at her. “That’s where we’re going. We’re here.”  
  
“How long until we reach Tycho station?”  
  
“A few hours.”  
  
“You think there’s a shower there?”  
  
If there is, he thinks, you’re not going in it alone. But he just nods as an answer. “We’ll see,” his eyes back on the screen before him, “let’s just hope there’s no one waiting with guns when we get there. I’ll be the first to shoot if there is.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“That I’m not going in there unarmed,” his tone flat before he turns his chair to fully face her. She only raised a brow and shook her head slowly.  
  
“I trust you, Amos,” was all she said. “Do what you think is best.”  
  
For him, that meant whatever Naomi would do. But in this case, while looking at Liv before him, he’d not go into Tycho unarmed because there was always a chance they would shoot first. And Amos, well, he wouldn’t like it a lot if the crew lost someone else. Holden maybe…but not Naomi or Liv.  
  
She was waiting for him to say something, he guessed. Her hand on her hip and leaning a bit more on her left leg. Chin raised high and her eyes on travel over him. He can’t help but smile when she looks at him like that and Amos reaches out to her. Pulling her towards him by her hips and making her sit in his lap. Both of her legs spread and he pulls her against him by her ass.  
  
Her nose touching his before Amos closes the distance and kisses her. Her sweet breath mingling with his while his hands travel up and down her back and to her hips and upper legs. His heartbeat fast when she suddenly nibs at his lower lip and he can’t help but groan into her mouth. “Careful,” he growls softly, eyes opening and locking with hers, “we’re on guard duty.”

  



	22. Amos POV

It seemed like hours that she was gone. In the meantime; Naomi, Alex, Holden and Amos were waiting in the room they were put in after they were questioned. He had a fall out with Alex when they found out he had been in service of Mars before he became a pilot on the Cant. Naomi told Amos to let him go. So he did.   
When they finally brought Liv back, Amos wanted to walk over to her immediately but stopped in his tracks seeing the guns of the Martians raised. They asked for Holden and the Cap went with them without much struggle. Once the door is closed, Amos turns at Naomi who gives him a small nod and walks to the back of the room with Alex.   
Making his way towards Liv, whose standing on the right side of the door against the wall, he comes to a halt in front of her. Her gaze locking with his and he doesn’t say anything. He wants her to be fine. Wants her to feel safe. He has no idea why but the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach by the thought they’d hurt her, made him annoyed.   
But she didn’t look harmed, just…unhappy. He smirks at that and shakes his head at his own thoughts. He didn’t want her to see unhappy either. Amos sees her eyes flicker to Naomi and Alex in the back, noticing they’re talking with their back towards them before she reaches out to Amos. He’s startled for only a moment when she circles her arms around him. Her head coming to a rest on his chest.   
His shock doesn’t last long, his hands automatically come to a rest on her shoulder blades. Gently caressing her when he feels her trembling. He can feel her fingers curling in the fabric of his jumpsuit, holding him close and Amos’ confused. Why would she want to have him close? She was holding on to him like she’d never let go. The fuck…He didn’t want to let go.   
When the Donnager suddenly shakes harshly, he needs to take a wide step before he loses his balance. Holding Liv by the shoulders and turning his head to the others. “The hell was that?”   
Alex shook his head. “They fired the torpedo’s,” the pilot his tone was pure awe, making Amos raise a brow before letting go of Liv and walk towards Alex and Naomi.   
“Who’d be fucking stupid enough to attack a Martian Navy war vessel?”   
The ship shook again and Amos looked at Naomi. She nodded and took a seat, strapping herself in with the belts. “Buckle up. Just to be safe,” she murmured.   
Amos glances around and sees Liv run towards one of the seats next to Naomi. He takes one opposite of her and straps himself in. He hated this. Not knowing what was happening. Amos didn’t care less about who was attacking the Martian Navy. He did care, however, that they’d make it out of here alive. The rest could blow themselves up.   
Three days later  
“I feel dirty and I’ve got a terrible headache,” he heard Liv murmur from the back, her fingers going through her hair that’s now hanging loose around her face. Amos looked at her and grinned before turning his eyes back to the monitor before him. His one hand rubbing his leg where the wound was still painfully throbbing but thanks to the brace, it was more than doable.   
They were alone on the main level of the Rocinante, the new name for the Martian vessel, while Holden and Naomi were sleeping and he had no clue were Alex was. It had been three days since they were able to escape the Donnager just in time before it was blown up. One day since they decided to go to Tycho station after a broadcast they heard.   
And it was eight hours ago since the crew decided to drown their sorrows in a bottle of tequila and Liv had way too much. Hence the headache but he kept silent. Amos smirked, almost smiled to himself. The last three days, although they should’ve been horrible, were quite fun for him. He’d noticed Liv searched his company more often, getting closer while she talked to him and even the occasional touch wasn’t out of the question anymore.   
He didn’t mind it. In all cases, Amos did the same. They had small talk when they were alone and talked about the more serious things from their previous lives. Like her brother. He’d talked about where he grew up. She asked many questions about that and he’d noticed her cheeks turning red when he jokingly told that’s where he learned all his moves from and that all the women he had loved it.   
Her eyes had spit fire as well, and Amos had laughed loudly about that. She had shown signs of jealousy although in his eyes that was a stupid thing to feel. But he’d calmed her down by pressing a kiss on her cheek before travelling to her lips. Another tender kiss, passionately discovering each other with their tongues while fingers run up and down.   
It didn’t go any further. He’d wanted too because if it kept going like this, he’d have a serious case of blue balls and be unable to walk by the time they’d reach Tycho Station. At this moment, he could feel her warm hands resting on his shoulders while she’s looking at the monitor.   
“What’s that?”   
He shifts slightly in his chair so Amos can look at her. “That’s where we’re going. We’re here.”   
“How long until we reach Tycho station?”  
“A few hours.”  
“You think there’s a shower there?”  
If there is, he thinks, you’re not going in it alone. But he just nods as an answer. “We’ll see,” his eyes back on the screen before him, “let’s just hope there’s no one waiting with guns when we get there. I’ll be the first to shoot if there is.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“That I’m not going in there unarmed,” his tone flat before he turns his chair to fully face her.


	23. Liv POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

“Careful,” he growls softly, eyes opening and locking with hers, “we’re on guard duty.”  
  
“Hmm,” she murmured, acknowledging the issue Amos stated but she can’t help to let her hands roam his chest and his arms. She can feel his arousal and grins playful before her eyes roam to his face again. His features are serious, his eyes darker then before and Liv nods slowly.  
  
“I know. I know,” making a move to get off him but he holds her by pushing her closer against him. Their chests touching and she can feel the unmistakable tingle in the pit of her stomach. Since a day or two, that what others called butterflies in their stomach, showed up every time Amos had looked at her. And it slightly scared her although she couldn’t stay away from him.  
  
She was starting to know him and for a second her eyes lock with his. He’s watching her intently, trying to read what she’s thinking but Liv would never say to Amos she was starting to fall in love with the big man. Instead she smirks and presses a kiss on his lips before breaking all physical contact by standing up. Making her way to his side and staring at the screen. Not that she needed to see something on the monitor but she couldn’t keep staring at Amos either.  
  
When he turns the chair towards her and his hands come to rest on her hips again, Liv closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She didn’t realise he got up and only when Liv felt his warmth against her back, she opens her eyes again.  
  
“What are you looking at,” Amos murmurs in her ear, his hand wiping her hair towards one side, exposing her neck. She couldn’t answer, the words got stuck in her throat as soon as his mouth starts exploring the skin on her neck.  
  
Instinctively, Liv leans a bit back. Her shoulders touching his chest and Amos took the opportunity to move his hands towards her breasts. Massaging them gently with the palm of his hands and her breathing gets heavier when she feels the warm tingle spreading between her legs.  
  
“You said we’re on guard or watch duty,” she manages to say when one of his hands slowly pulls her zipper from her jumpsuit down.  
  
“Hmm,” he murmurs and she can feel his lips curl up in what she thinks is a grin, “just a little fun.”  
  
When the front zipper is opened, his hand makes its way towards her knickers and she can hear him groan in her ear. “Can’t say you don’t like it,” he chuckles, “I can feel how wet you are.”  
  
It takes him only one swift movement to pull her knickers slightly down and let his finger trace her folds. His touch sends sparks through her body and she leans her head back against his shoulder with her eyes closed. The moan escaping her makes Amos chuckles again, a pleasant sound in her ears and Liv feels his free arm come around her. He’s holding her against him, pressing her closer into him when one of his fingers slowly ease into her.  
  
Her mind goes blank and everything from the previous events that happened to them are erased from her memory when Amos curls his finger slightly inside her, touching the spot that makes her squirm inside his embrace and beg for more in between hushed breaths.  
  
Amos gently enters two fingers inside her, moving them slowly and deliberately to make sure she feels every movement he makes. Liv turns her head a bit so his lips can capture hers in a hurried kiss, muffling her moans with his mouth when she feels the pressure building up inside her.  
  
“Come for me,” he whispers in between kisses.  
  
She wants to reply but Amos changes his pace with this fingers, moving faster and making her insides explode. Liv’s seeing stars and her hands hold on to him to not buckle through her knees. He moves slower, letting her orgasm slowly faint but his hold on her is still strong. Only when Liv taps his shoulder, he removes his hand and closer her zipper again.  
  
She turns around to face him, her lips swollen and still shaky on her legs when Amos smirks when she kisses him. Fingers holding on to his collar and he holds her into his arms until they hear footsteps approaching from the ladder.  
  
“Did something happen while we were asleep,” Naomi’s voice is heard before she pops her head through the hatch.  
  
By the time Naomi can look at them, they’re already standing apart and Amos is shaking his head while wiping his hand on his jumpsuit.  
  
“Nothing boss. Tycho station is five hours away.”


	24. Amos PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating is always slower during weekends.  
> I'm sorry for that. It's because life is always hectic during those days. 
> 
> Hope some of you are still enjoying it.  
> This is a shorter chapter to kick off the new week.

It was their turn to rest until arriving at Tycho Station. Amos wasn’t feeling sleepy at all, he was too restless to even thing about closing an eye. He’d walked with Liv to the beds while the others were on the upper level glancing at the monitors and discussing the plan. Amos had no intention to follow any plan Holden came up with and was going to go into Tycho station armed.  
  
Amos was lying on the bed opposite of Liv, his head resting on his hands and he’d waited until Liv’s breathing slowed down. When turning his head, he could see she was asleep. Her lips slightly parted and her features were calm and relaxed. His face was serious while looking at her, contemplating how long they could go on like this.  
  
He’d felt the change. It was small but it was there. The way she looked at him and trusted him. Making him unsure if he deserved someone’s trust like that. Amos liked the way Liv sometimes flashed him a smile, how her hands came to rest on his shoulders or back. And God knew, he loved the way she just squirmed underneath him and had moaned his name while becoming undone under his touch.  
  
But relationships were too complicated for him. Amos hated the drama that sometimes came with them. Hated the way some became jealous or too clingy. He mostly walked away from every emotional attachment he had in his life. Except for Naomi. But she was an whole other story and he simply couldn’t compare their relationship to what was happening between Liv and him.  
  
He swings his legs over the bed, touching the ground and standing up silently. Casting another look at the sleeping woman, Amos rubs his eyes and keeps himself from cursing. She hadn’t been clingy. Nor did she show any sign of jealousy except when he jokingly told about his past. But Amos was realistic about almost everything in his life and he had to admit that he would feel a tinge of jealousy himself if she’d told about her former lovers.  
  
But Liv kept silent about that part and had told him she got nothing to hide but that it wasn’t important. Which Amos had agreed upon.  
  
A thought occurred to him while looking at her, he could just stop doing this. Whatever this was. He could just go upstairs and when she woke, ignore her completely. He’d done it before, he could do it again. But she shifts in the bed, turning on her side and resting her head on her hand. Making the blanket roll over and leave her uncovered.  
  
Amos curses again…he couldn’t walk away from her. At least not yet. It didn’t feel right to him.  
  
Instead, he walks over to her. Carefully pulling the blanket up so it covers her again and her eyes open slightly. He smiles at her before pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Go back to sleep,” he murmurs before pulling away. Amos waits a moment, seeing her drift off again before turning around and walking to the others.  
  
Whatever he was feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t something he was used to. But fuck everything, he thinks, maybe this time he could stay around and see what can come of it. And he chuckles to himself, deserving a look from Naomi and Holden. Looking around the Rocinante, Amos shakes his head and sits on one of the chairs. There wasn’t anywhere he could go either, they were all here on this ship and weren’t able to leave anyway.


	25. Liv POV

Liv POV  
  
Tycho Station  
  
They waited for the signal. Naomi, Alex and Liv were standing in the main area of the ship. Watching the monitors closely when they’d arrived at Tycho Station. Tapping her left foot slowly, her eyes are fixed on Amos’ figure on the screen. Bend through his knees and his weapon pointed at the man who called himself, Fred Johnson.  
  
She was aware of Naomi not wanting to go here at first. She changed her views on it apparently because they were at Tycho anyway. Liv hadn’t said her opinion on the matter, trying to stay out of every discussion that was being held about it. Even if she did try to say something, it was only to agree with either one side of the party but her meddling never had the full weight to tip the scale in one way or the other.  
  
But seeing the stance of both Amos and Holden on the monitor, she almost holds her breath when Fred Johnson was to be seen on the screen too. With armed people behind him. “Please don’t shoot,” she murmured, her fingers now tapping on the back of Alex’ chair.  
  
“Who? They or Amos?” Alex countered, making her shrug while turning her attention to Naomi.  
  
“Neither,” Liv admits, “I rather have this go as peacefully as possible.”  
  
Naomi nodded slowly, her arms crossed before her stomach and dark eyes staring intently at the monitor as well. “Keep your eyes on Johnson,” she murmured, “I don’t trust a man with his reputation. If he dares to do something…we’ll intervene.”  
  
“We will,” Liv nods, her voice serious and her eyes back on Amos.  
  
It wasn’t needed to storm out guns blazing and Liv was thankful for it. After Holden and Amos came to get them, Fred Johnson showed them their rooms and gave them a small tour around the ‘tourist’ areas of Tycho.  
  
Liv watched the man while he talked, his voice calm but strong and she cocks her head to the side slowly. She didn’t know about Fred Johnson until Naomi told her about him. And now he’s standing before her, Liv has trouble to wrap her head around the fact that he was a murderer. Then again, so was she. And she had no doubt that Amos had blood on his hands.  
  
“Clean up,” Johnson said, while scanning each and one of them. “There clothes in all the room, you’re free to use them. Go rest after, or get drunk and put it on my tab.”  
  
Amos and Alex shared a glance before the pilot quickly disappeared into the room on the left. Liv noticed Holden and Johnson talking to each other, their features earnest but she was looking forward to a shower. Also, she couldn’t hear them at all from where she was standing so she slowly turns on her heels and grabs the card that opens the door.  
  
“You’re next to me,” Amos’ voice reached her ear and Liv saw him leaning against the wall next to her room. She frowns for a moment, lost in her thoughts when he disturbed her.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Your room. You’re next to me,” he smirks, his head nodding towards the door she was supposed to open.  
  
“Oh, yes, apparently so,” a sincere smile crosses her lips when she walks to the door.  
  
But she hesitates before she swipes the keycard and she can practically feel Amos’ eyes burn into her. And the mischievous half grin that plays around his lips, make her cheeks heat up before she locks eyes with him again.  
  
“You’re still standing here for a reason, Amos,” her tone is playful and relaxed while gazing at him.  
  
“Well, you know,” he nods his head towards his own door, “We can’t use too much water.”  
  
“Hmm,” taking a step closer to him and she lets him grab her hands. He pulls her slowly against him, staring down at her with those dark blue eyes of his. Making Liv clear her throat and she nods. “No, we can’t. But how …”  
  
He didn’t wait for her to continue talking. Instead, Amos gives a small nudge against his door with his shoulder. While it opens, he picks her up into his arms. “We’ll just have to share the shower,” his voice is hoarse when he enters the dark room. It’s still dark but with one clap of her hands, the lights go on.  
  
Revealing a simple bed and a small desk at the right side, a closet on the left and a small painting in the middle of the wall. Her hands are holding on to the back of his neck when Amos puts her down. Liv looks around, her fingers tracing the lines of the desk before she turns to him.

  



	26. Amos POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Smut  
> I kind of let myself go here with the length of this chapter. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

She’s standing too close to him. His body can’t help but react on her proximity when he feels the twinge in his boxers. Her blue eyes are tracing his body, leaving no doubt about where Liv’s thoughts were leading her. And Amos liked it. He liked the way she was undressing him with using her eyes only. The way she liked her lips while her eyes travel back up to meet his gaze. And there’s no doubt that the grin on his face was as real as the boner in his jumpsuit.  
  
He wanted to reach out, stretching his arms but she takes a step back. Waving her finger at him while her eyes sparkle. Amos groans, wanting to feel her against him. He’d been waiting weeks to have her again. But she doesn’t cooperate, instead Liv slowly zips open her own jumpsuit. Revealing the tight white tank top underneath.  
  
Amos takes a sharp breath in when he sees the curve of her breasts so nicely displayed through the tank top. When she steps out of the jumpsuit and walks over to him, he can finally wrap her into his arms and pull her close. The kiss that follows is slow, his hands caressing her arms while moving up to come to a rest on her neck.  
  
He feels her smile against his lips and Amos pulls back just a little bit so he’s able to look at her. Her eyes are smiling with her mouth and he can’t help to smile back at her before kissing her softly again. Her tongue playing with his and Amos feels her hands travelling down his back. He chuckles when they come to a stop on his ass and playfully pinching him.  
  
“Let’s shower first,” she murmurs against his lips, making him nod and release her from his embrace.  
v He watches her dart off to the bathroom and keeps standing in the middle of the bedroom until he hears the water run. Amos’ isn’t thinking anything at this point, his mind feels blank. But when he turns his head towards the small mirror hanging next to him, Amos sees the smile on his face. It even surprises him and he shakes his head when hearing her hum from the bathroom.  
  
He’s conflicted, that’s the only thing he knew. Amos didn’t want this attachment, it made life difficult. He found shooting people easier then growing fond of someone but he can’t keep himself away from her. Before Amos fully realized it, he was taking of his jumpsuit and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
The small room was damp with steam of the hot water and he can hardly see her silhouette through the fog. Amos sees her shampooing her hair, noticed the water streaming of her skin and the shampoo drops resting on the curves of her hips. Her back is turned to him and he swallows hard. Amos knew that when he went through with this, there was a chance everything would change.  
  
But when she glances over her shoulder and sees him, Liv flashes one of her gorgeous smiles again and Amos doesn’t hesitate to open the shower door. He steps in and his arms find her from behind, embracing her in the warm water. This time, it’s his heartbeat he feels in his throat before his lips find the nape of her neck. The happy murmur that escapes her lips then, warms him to his core and he lets his fingers caress the curves of her sides.  
  
“Turn around,” she whispers in between breaths, obviously having difficulties keep her own train of thoughts clear.  
  
He lets her go and obeys. Turning to face the wall while he closes his eyes to feel the water cascading down on his shoulders. Liv’s hands come to rest on his shoulders and the scent of flowers reaches his nose. Soap. Her fingers are caressing the muscles of his shoulders and neck. Her touch is gentle, soft but he can’t help to groan when his tired shoulders are being rubbed by delicate hands.  
  
Then she suddenly lets go, making Amos open his eyes again when her arms circle around him from behind. He feels her head coming to rest between his shoulder blades and feels her warm skin against his. His hand find hers, standing still in the embrace for a while before he turns to face her.  
  
Her eyes look sad all of a sudden when she looks up at Amos and it suddenly hurt him to see Liv like this. Amos doesn’t let go of her hands, instead he pulls her close against him and rest his head on hers. “You’ll be fine,” he murmurs, it dawned on him they’ve been through a lot and it seemed everything became so much more real for her.  
  
He feels her nod against his chest. “And you?” Her question makes him frown and his free hand rubs away some water that’s dripping from his face. “I’ll be fine,” his sincere reply came, “I’ll be the last man standing.”  
  
She shifts slightly so she can look at him. A small smile around her lips and Amos feels relieve that he had guessed right what Liv had wanted to hear. Her warm lips find his and Amos’ fingers curl in her hair. Holding her steady when the other comes to a rest on the small of her back.  
  
The kiss started slow, exploring each other again, nibbling and smiling while their hands roam over each other. He took it slow, exploring each curve on her body with his fingers. Wanting to memorize this moment for when life turned to shit again.  
  
But he feels the tension building between them and Amos turns of the water. He helps her getting out of the shower before picking her up by the hips. Her arms holding on to his neck and he feels her legs circling around his hips. It takes him little effort to carry her to the bed and laying her down. He grins softly, seeing her lying underneath him like this.  
  
He hovers above her, supporting his bodyweight on his elbows while his thumb strokes her cheek. Amos takes in her features, the smile and the way she bites her bottom lip before kissing Liv. One hand moves down slowly between her hips and he chuckles softly. Amos wanted to check first but she was ready for him.  
  
He breaks the kiss and locks eyes with Liv. Wanting to see her reaction when he moves his hips slightly and feeling her warmth around him. He’s pleased when she whimpers softly and bends her head slightly back in the pillow when he buries himself completely inside her. Feeling her walls around him, makes him groan but he never looks away from her face.  
  
Her nose is slightly scrunched up and her lips parted when her breathing picks up pace. Amos stays still for a few seconds. Savouring the moment while one of her hands find his. He lets her entwine their fingers together above her head and her other scrapes down his back. Amos loved the sensation of her nails leaving red marks on his skin.  
  
When Liv moves one leg over his hip, pulling him closer against her, Amos moves calmly inside her. Setting a slow pace and he can’t help to whisper her name in between breaths when her hips start to move with him. He kisses her every few moments, passionate and long. Her eyes are glued on his when he picks up the pace slightly.  
  
Her moans and whimpers are almost enough to take him over the edge. The way her fingers stretch in his hand above her, makes Amos hold on to her. Her eyes close when Amos feels her walls clenching around him but he kisses her full lips and shakes his head slowly. “Look at me,” he groans, his voice filled with gravel. “Keep your eyes open,” he murmurs between kisses.  
  
Liv obeys, her blue eyes locked with his and Amos growls her name when she whispers she’s close. And he can feel it around him, her walls are staring to engulf his dick and his hips move faster. Her gaze still on him and her free hand holds onto his shoulder. Her fingers curling into his skin when Amos feels her orgasm coming to her.  
  
His own follows at the same time. Exploding into her and he feels her trembling underneath him. His heartbeat is fast and he slows down while kissing her. His hands are both in her hair and he traces kisses from her forehead to her swollen lips. He waits until Liv stops trembling underneath him before smirking.

  



	27. Liv POV

The smirk on his face makes Liv’s grin before kissing the tip of his nose. Amos doesn’t move away, instead he rolls to his side and pulls her against his chest. Her fingers tracing lazy circles on his upper arm with her eyes closed. His warmth and being in his arms, makes her feel content and Liv feels his lips on her forehead.  
  
It takes a short time for her to notice his breathing slowed down to a peaceful pace and Liv smiles against his skin. He’d fallen asleep but when she tried to turn herself around, Amos doesn’t let her. His arms holding her in his grip and she eventually gives up. Letting sleep come over her, too exhausted to fight the awaiting slumber.  
  
  
  
That evening  
  
The music was heard from the hallway, even the laughter of people reaches her ears while Liv makes her way to the bar. It was easy to find, just following the sounds and the people walking around her towards it. All friendly and nodding their hello’s, making Liv feel watched but she smiles back at every one of them.  
  
She woke up in Amos’ chamber alone but a note on the small desk told her he was in the bar. She had smiled to herself because a note was the last thing she expected to find from him. Choosing easy clothes from the closet, a pair of trousers and a simple green top, and putting her hair in a ponytail, Liv quickly made her way towards him. Hoping they’d meet up with the others so she could get some information about what the plan was. Where they were going next. Or what the hell Liv was supposed to expect.  
  
Arriving at the bar, she was stunned to find it was fully equipped with dancefloor and a full functioning counter. Glancing around, she noticed Naomi and Holden in the corner, laughing and talking to each other. Making her chuckle softly to herself seeing them bonding. At least, they weren’t in immediate danger now and she could see the relaxed features of Naomi. The small touches they shared, made Liv nod approvingly and when they both look at her, she waves at them.  
  
Turning her head, she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her and her smile grows wider. Seeing Alex next to Amos, makes her happiness even brighter and Liv walks over to them. Carefully avoiding bumping up against the dancing people around her. The moment she arrives at the bar, Amos already has a drink for her.  
  
“This is good shit,” he murmurs, offering the glass to her with a smirk. “Trust me, you’ll like it. Makes you feel all warm inside.”  
  
She arches a brow, a grin on her face and she’s ready to counter with a sentence but realized Alex’ standing next to him. So Liv just nods and holds her glass to his. “Salute,” she murmurs and drinks from it. The warmth spreading in her throat from the pure alcohol makes her cough and Amos laughs softly.  
  
“Didn’t say you got to drink it all at once. Take it easy,” taking the glass from her and putting it on the counter.  
  
“Thanks for leaving the note,” taking a seat between Alex and Amos, “didn’t know if I’d be able to find you here in this maze otherwise.”  
  
He shrugs, eyes on the people in front of him but it’s Alex who turns his high chair a bit and stares at her. “Amos left you a note?”  
  
Liv nods slowly, “Yeah…”  
  
The pilot glances between Amos and Liv with a serious face. Although Amos’ looking at the other people and not at Liv or Alex, he’s the one to break the silence. “Leave it, Alex. A note isn’t a big deal.”  
  
“Oh, but it is. You didn’t leave one on my door,” Alex laughed, making Liv snicker lightly before taking another sip from her drink.  
  
It’s then that Amos turns to him, his face emotionless but his eyes betray the lightness of his following words ; “I didn’t leave it on the door but on my desk.”  
  
Making Alex stare for a moment again before turning to the bar and order another drink. “I had no clue,” the pilot murmured to no one in particular.  
  
Liv was a bit dazed by Amos’ words, confirming to Alex that they’d slept together and for just a moment she’s starting to think how many more surprises awaits her with this man. She wants to speak up when a guy approaches Amos all of a sudden, but the big man turned down an offer Liv didn’t know was made.  
  
Even Alex turned and looked at him with questioning eyes. “I grew up in places like this,” Amos started and explained to Alex why he’d posed the question if how the guy was treated here. Liv kept silent, just watching people dance and talk to each other. And for the first time in what seems like ages, she feels at ease.  
  
The conversation between the two men goes by unnoticed to her, not listening at all. The small touches of Amos against her back or shoulder however, makes her shiver slightly and she can’t help doing the same sometimes. Her fingers gracing the back of his hand or an occasional holding his hand. He didn’t push her away or said something about it. He even smiled at her when Liv entangled their fingers together and he squeezed her hand softly a few times.  
  
Liv noticed Alex his eyes travelling between them from time to time but the pilot grinned about it while shaking his head. But her face turns serious when the two men started to talk about Alex marriage. Or well, lack thereof. Liv had no clue he wasn’t married anymore and Amos just told the pilot he knew.  
  
Amos lets go of her and turns slowly. “Spend your money. Have some fun,” he says to Alex before turning to her. His left hand resting on her hip and the other turning the chair towards him so Liv’s fully facing him. “I’m going to take a walk, see what I can find out about what’s next,” locking eyes with her.  
  
Liv nods. “Sure, be careful though.” He grins then, making her heart flutter and when he presses a kiss against the corner of her lips, Liv’s head goes blank. She hardly hears him murmur that he’ll meet her later in their room before he leaves the bar. Staring at the spot he just was, Liv shakes her head to gather her thoughts before turning to face Alex.  
  
The pilot locks eyes with her, his arms resting on the bar and his fingers circle the glass he’s holding. There’s amusement written in Alex’ eyes and Liv takes a sip of her own drink. “So…Amos huh?”  
  
She almost spits her drink out. The way he said it was meant to be funny and she can’t do nothing then nod. “Yes, Amos,” was all she said eventually, feeling the alcohol burn her throat again. She’s stunned when Alex puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Good for him,” he said and grinned. The topic was closed off and Liv was glad about it. Noticing Alex turning to face Holden and Naomi in the corner. Liv did the same, leaning her elbows back on the bar. Alex and her had the same smile on their faces and waved playfully when the two looked at them.  
  
“Cute,” Liv murmured, turning back to the counter, Alex following her example. Noticing their drinks were gone and glancing at the Martian. “Another one?”  
  
Alex nodded, ordering the same for him but water for her. Both lifting their glasses and laughing. “On friendships during shitty times,” Alex said.  
  
And Liv…She couldn’t agree more.


	28. Amos POV

He didn’t find anything on Tycho station that Amos might consider a threat. At least, not an immediate one. After an hour or roaming around, he decides to make his way back to his room. Maybe Liv would be there already. If not, he’ll just go to the bar again and get drunk now that he could.  
  
When arriving in the right hallway, Amos almost bumps against Naomi and he grins seeing the relaxed features on her face. “Boss, didn’t see you there,” he admits. His thoughts were somewhere else when he’d been walking the whole way from the Rocinante to his room. And if he was honest, at least to himself, his brain was all about Liv at the moment.  
  
The woman before him flashes him a smile and Amos chuckles when he smells the sweet scent of alcohol in her breath. “I shall take your grin as a sign you’ve had a good time.”  
  
“An excellent one, Amos,” she replies, the happiness in her voice is evident and the way she moves her arms is a sign of being slightly drunk. “And you?”  
  
He merely nods, but the grin on his face doesn’t falter. His hands disappear into the pockets of his jumpsuit. “I did,” Amos finally replies when Naomi kept looking at him. “Did you see Liv and Alex leave?”  
  
The beautiful woman in front him, arches a brow and points with her finger. “You just want to know if Liv left,” it was a statement, not a question and Amos feels no need to reply to it. “She did. Saw her go into your room a few minutes ago.”  
  
The wink she gives him, makes him laugh and shake his head. But as soon as he knows Liv’s already in bed, his face turns serious. “What’s the plan, Boss?”  
  
Naomi pouts slightly before sighing. “Bloody hell, you’ve got the habit to ruin a good time,” she murmurs before locking eyes with him. “Holden and Johnson have discussed this. We don’t have to go further from here. Something about a ship that’s need locating. Can’t exactly remember,” her fingers taps her forehead, making Amos smirk again.  
  
“I really can’t remember at the moment,” she sighs heavily before looking at him. Her eyes are determined. “But I’m going with him, Amos. So is Alex. I don’t know about Liv and you,” letting silence linger for a moment. Amos realized what her words carried as a message and he knew she was right. If Liv went, so would he. And probably vice versa.  
  
But Amos had already made his mind up when Naomi said she would be on the Rocinante again. He’d never leave her side, loyal to the bone to her as he was. “When do we need to be there?”  
“Tomorrow morning,” touching his face with her hand and Naomi smiles at him. “Thank you, Amos. See you there.”  
  
“Sleep well, Boss,” watching her enter her own room before making his way to his.  
  
He sneaks into the room without making too much of a sound. The first thing Amos does is taking off his shoes and he almost tiptoes towards the bed. He can see the frame of Liv lying in the bed. The blanket pulled over her hips but leaving her shoulders bare. The small bands of a top are seen and for a moment he’s disappointed she isn’t lying naked between the covers.  
  
He zips his own jumpsuit open and leaves it on the ground. While walking to the bed, she turns around and looks at him in the dark. “Amos?”  
  
He nods. “It’s me. Go back to sleep. We’ve got an early day tomorrow.”  
  
It’s dark but he can see the frown settling between her brows while she sits up on the bed, making room for him to crawl over her. “What do you mean?” Amos grins hearing the sleep in her voice and presses a kiss on her cheek before lying down on his back.  
  
“We’ve got another mission. Naomi and the crew leave tomorrow morning,” he adds, closing his eyes slowly when she settles her head on his chest.  
  
But the silence between them suddenly disturbs his peaceful thoughts, opening his eyes again and glancing down at her. She’s breathing normally but the tension between them is something he can’t ignore. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. It’s just…,” lifting her head op and resting her chin on his chest while looking at him. “I was hoping on a bit more time here before we had to go.”  
  
His fingers reach out and play with her hair before Amos nudged the side of her face so she lays herself down again. “We’ll have plenty of time after all this fucked up shit is done.” Closing his eyes again, resting his hand upon her shoulder.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“We’ll hear tomorrow.”  
  
And he hears her sigh softly when Amos traces circles with his thumb on her shoulder. “Can’t go without our medic,” he murmurs with a grin and Amos hears her laugh.  
  
“Sure, I’ll be there. As long as it doesn’t put any of us in too much danger.”  
  
He hears the unspoken message, her worries about him and Amos nods slowly. “We’ll be fine, Liv.”


	29. Chapter 29

It was close to dawn, at least as far as she could tell by the hour, when they both left their rooms. Liv was wearing a jumpsuit again, but traded her white, medical one for the same as Amos and the others wore. There was no one in the hallway and she figured Naomi and the others were already with the Rocinante.  
  
She hears Amos grit his teeth beside her, making her glance up at him and when he suddenly holds still, Liv follows his example. “I’ve got an idea,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head before disappearing into the other direction they had to go. He didn’t give any further explanation but Liv shrugs before making her way to their ship.  
  
Entering it, she hears the voices of Naomi and Holden. Holden had his back turned to hear and she hears Alex shouting from his chair : “And I love flying this thing, Cap. And I figured you needed a pilot on this mission.”  
  
It made Liv grin when she hears Naomi’s melodic voice talking towards Holden, “You’re not rid of us yet.”  
  
“And I figured,” Liv closed the distance between Holden and her, making him lock eyes with Liv with a surprised look on his face. “I figured there’s always room for a medic. In case Amos gets shot again,” she grins, hearing the others laugh.  
  
Holden gives her a pat on the shoulder and nods. “Glad to have you on board. All of you. Talking about Amos,” he looks at Naomi again, “I suppose we lost him because of our previous discussion?”  
  
Naomi flashed him a smile and Liv couldn’t help but shaking her head. “No,” Naomi hummed, “I walked passed him a few minutes ago, he’ll be right here in a few moments. He’s…doing something first.”  
  
Liv arched a brow and Naomi walked over to her. “He’s painting a pin-up on the outside of the Rocinante,” she grins and Liv chuckles softly. “Of course he is,” she replies, glancing up at the woman next to her.  
  
“Where are we going this time,” she asked, following Naomi to the level below.  
  
“We need to locate a ship.”  
  
But Naomi turns to her and leans against the wall with her elbow. Grinning wide at Liv. “So, Amos and you?”  
  
“Amos and me, what?” Liv asked innocent, letting her fingers grace a suit next to her.  
  
“Don’t play with me, Newbie,” Naomi smirked, “you know full well what I mean.”  
  
“I’ve got no idea,” Liv grinned, deserving a scoff from Naomi.  
  
“Is Liv short for something?”  
  
“Olivia,” she replied, making Naomi nod slowly before they hear Holden call out their names.  
  
Glancing at each other for just a second, they both make their way to the upper level and Liv feels her heart flutter seeing Amos standing at the side. He beckons her with a nod of his head and a grin of his own when he pulls her closer to him. His hand resting on the small of her back and they’re all watching Holden now.  
  
The captain tells them what their mission is ; locating a ship that’s called the Scopuli. It seemed that simple, so easy. And Liv nodded when asked if she was certain that she wanted to come. Because, as the rest of them, she could easily say ‘no’ and be done with all this. They were granted a room at Tycho station and could sit this one out.  
  
And she’d lie if Liv didn’t think about it, but when she feels a pair of eyes burning in her skull, she looks up and meets the intense gaze of Amos. She wasn’t sure what he’d do if she decided to stay behind. He was loyal to Naomi as well as to her.  
  
She said yes. Not because she wanted to go, but because Liv didn’t want to make Amos choose between her and the others. Not only for that, but when her gaze travels each of the Rocinante’s crew, she can’t help but smile. She’d started to care about every single one of them and couldn’t stay behind wondering if they were fine out there.  
  
In the end, she just shrugged with a playful grin. “You guys may need someone to keep you all out of trouble. I think I’m the one to do that.”  
  
Laughter broke out and Holden nodded while putting a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, again,” he murmured. “You’re the kindest of us all,” he whispered before turning to Alex. Nodding towards the pilot that it’s time to start the engines.


	30. Amos POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get confused with the ship names...  
> Sorry about that. I'm currently reading the books and I still can't remember the names of the smaller vessels.

On the Scopuli  
  
“Amos, be careful,” Liv’s voice crackled through the microphone in his helmet. His hands leaning on the side of the wall, taking a few deep breaths and hearing his own breathing echo back to him from the thick glass. He nodded to himself before answering her.  
  
“I am careful, Liv,” his reply was short but sincere. He’d been careful since he walked into the Scopuli with Holden and Naomi. They separated ways, Naomi and Holden went to the core of the ship while Amos and Kenzo were walking towards the bridge.  
  
Amos was keeping a firm eye on Kenzo, not losing him out of his sight for a second. He didn’t trust the man who was hiding on the Rocinante. And if it wasn’t for Liv ad Holden objecting to it, he’d shot a hole in Kenzo’s head days ago.  
  
He had held the gun, pointed at the man’s head when Liv’s hand came to rest on his. Amos had looked at her, blue eyes pleading for him not to kill Kenzo and when she pulled her hand away, Amos had lowered the gun. But he still had the satisfaction to lock the stray up and threaten to shoot him out of an airlock if he did anything.  
  
And now they were wandering around this empty ship with a feeling of dread hanging over his head. By the sound of Liv’s voice, she felt it too even though she was back on the Rocinante with Alex.  
  
Amos had tuned out the conversation between Naomi and Holden, it was mostly small talk anyway and for the moment, he’d rather hear Liv’s calm voice then Naomi and the captain flirting to each other.  
  
“Liv, how’s it looking out there?”  
  
It was silence for a few seconds before she opened the line to him. “It’s silent there. Nothing to see. Nothing at all. Alex doesn’t pick up anything either from his camera.”  
  
Silence again while Amos and Kenzo make a left turn in the darkness of the ship. The only light they have is from the flashlights of their helmets. “Climb up there. The bridge is just behind the hatch,” he speaks up so that Kenzo can hear.  
  
The man seemed to hesitate to follow his order, looking at Amos who arched a brow at him. “Try me.”  
  
He looked scared and didn’t hesitate again before climbing upon the ladder.  
  
“We’re entering the bridge,” Amos spoke again. “I’m gonna make some light in this shithole of a ship.”  
  
A chuckle echoes through his helmet and he can’t help but grin. “Good,” Liv’s voice came, “maybe we’re all be able to see something that can clarify what happened.”  
  
“I doubt it,” Amos replied, pointing at the reactor before him so Kenzo knew what to do. Amos himself goes to work and tries to get on the power as soon as possible. “Everything on this ship screams to get the fuck out of here.”  
  
“I’d rather have you come back on the Rocinante,” he hears her murmur and Amos nods again.  
  
“Yeah, I’d rather be there too. But it ain’t my lucky fucking day now is it?”  
  
Silence again. Amos rather keeps talking but has to focus to get this reactor going. But for whatever reason it doesn’t co-operate at all and he loses his temper. Amos kicks it and curses. “You little shit,” he murmurs when the lights flicker a few times.  
  
“We have power, Boss,” he murmurs.  
  
Little did he knew that was exact what the ship wanted.


	31. Liv POV

She hears the panic in the voices of Holden and Naomi, making her turn her chair to glance at Alex whose now bend over so he can watch the monitor closely. Panic rose in Liv’s chest and she holds her breath before turning the mic on. “What’s going on?”  
  
No answer came except that on that moment Holden yells at Amos to turn the reactor off and get the hell out of there. She hears Amos curse through the intercom and her eyes are glued on Alex’s. The pilot looks as startled as she felt and Liv taps her foot nervously on the ground.  
  
She couldn’t keep seated while the sounds of the crew fill the cabin of the Rocinante, panicked voices and hurried shouts… Walking from side to side, Liv waits until the shouts fade out before turning the mic on again. “Amos?”  
  
Silence, only the crackling of the microphone’s heard and Liv takes a deep breath to calm her nerves again. Trying to gather her thoughts and not let fright settle into her bones. It’s Alex who tries to communicate next with the men and woman on the Scopuli . He gets one reply, a faded ; “Open the hatch! We need to get the hell out of here.”  
  
Even Naomi sounded frantic for a moment, the woman always remained calm. Even when the oxygen on the Knight ran out, Naomi was the one who reassured everyone they’d be okay. But hearing her voice echoing through the Rocinante that way, makes Liv’s heart sink in her shoes. Pinching her eyes shut and hoping they’ll all be fine. Her thoughts racing and always turning back to Amos.  
  
It’s Alex who puts a hand on her upper arm, making her take deep breaths in and out before glancing at him. “They’re okay, Liv. They’re on the way,” he said, in his most calmest voice before pressing the right buttons to open up the doors. If they arrived, they didn’t have to wait to board the Rocinante.  
  
“And if one of them is fine, it’s gonna be Amos,” Alex nervously chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but it wasn’t helping her at all. “I mean, he’s a tough guy. A bit too trigger happy, but man, he’s like…”  
  
“I get it, Alex,” Liv murmurs, making the pilot look at her. She smiles nervously, certain that the fear is written on her face but she didn’t mean to sound harsh. Liv knew he was trying to comfort her and bring a little peace to her mind. “What the hell takes them so long?”  
  
“They’re here. In the airlock,” Alex says in a hushed tone, hearing Holden ask for them to be disinfected, Liv’s already on her way towards the airlock.  
  
She arrives there at the moment the sprinkles turn on and she can hardly see them standing in the room. Her hands on the door that separates them from each other, ready to open it as soon as the light in the back turned green. Telling her the disinfection did its job. It’s only when the fog clears out of the cabin, she can lock eyes with Naomi.  
  
Noticing the woman was alright, makes her take a breath of relief and her gaze travels over the others. Finally, she sees Amos in the back and seeing he was unharmed, makes her rest her forehead against the cold, metal door for a moment. Gathering her thoughts and chasing away the chaos in her mind before looking into the room again.  
  
The light turned green, making her open the hatch on the door and run inside. “Are you hurt?” She asked anyone, turning to Naomi first because she was standing closest. Inspecting the woman from close by, her fingers running up and down Naomi’s neckline to check for possible injuries.  
  
“We’re unharmed, Liv,” Amos’ voice came from behind and she glances at him. A nod was given before she turned to Holden.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
The captain looked pale when he glanced at her. He opened his mouth but closed it again making Liv believe that whatever happened, made him go in some sort of aftershock at the moment. It was Naomi who replied.  
  
“We saw…some living organism. It seemed it killed the crew on the Scopuli.”  
  
Liv’s brows knitted together, looking at Amos again who just shrugged but the look on his face was as serious as Naomi’s. “An … organism?”  
  
Naomi locked eyes with her then, her gaze intense and Liv could define a hint of fear in them. “Yes.”  
  
“We’re going to blow up the Scopuli,” Holden suddenly said, stepping out of the room and starting to zip open his suit.  
  
Naomi and Kenzo followed, making Amos close the distance between Liv and him in just a few big steps. His hand resting on the small of her back, making her glance up at him. Relieved to see him again, unharmed and safe. “Did you see it?”  
  
He shook his head slowly before urging her to move forward. “Let’s go.”


	32. Amos POV

His leg was still throbbing. The pain was slighter then the first few days after the wound, but when Amos put too much weight on it, the throbbing started. And he fucking hated it. Normally he wouldn’t have a problem with physical pain. He’d just bite his tongue and move on. But today, the pain was just the icing on this goddamn cake.  
  
To make matters worse, he missed half of the conversation that led to the decision to travel to Eros Station. After blowing up the ship that contained some sort of intelligent virus, the crew decided to go to Eros. Certain that they’d find answers to their questions.  
  
Amos hadn’t seen the shit Holden and Naomi were talking about. But Naomi looked spooked and Holden, for once, seemed to lose his cool and ordered the missile launch on the ship. The blast was hard but Alex made sure they were out of reach before the effects of the impact could reach the Rocinante.  
  
Kenzo was still locked up apparently, luckily Amos didn’t miss that fact one bit since Holden ordered him to put the man back into his cell. He turns his head slightly, the bridge was abandoned except for Alex sitting in his pilot seat and Liv next to him. It seemed the pilot was explaining something to her because Amos could see the serious look on her face.  
  
It made him smirk when she nodded, apparently understanding a bit more of the Rocinante now. As if she could feel his eyes on her, Liv turns her head and locks her gaze with his. Making Amos smile and realizing how beautiful she truly was when Liv grinned widely at him. It doesn’t take her long to make her way to him and come to a standstill before him.  
  
He has to look up at her and he squints his eyes. “Doc,” he murmurs, “my leg is killing me.”  
  
Her cold hand caresses his face and Amos sees Liv lower herself until she’s sitting on her knees. “How bad?” the tone of her voice was professional, as if she just turned the switch from normal human to doctor in a second.  
  
“Bad,” he replies, leaning back in his chair while she rolls up his jumpsuit. He covers his eyes with his arms, shutting everything out except for her touch. Chilly fingers trace his skin, leaving it tingling under her touch.  
  
It’s only when she suddenly pulls off the self-healing brace, that Amos opens his eyes again while hissing through his lips. “What the fuck,” he groans, deserving a well-earned eyebrow raise from her.  
  
“It’s not infected, so that’s good. The bone was scattered, Amos,” she murmurs, standing up and searching a new brace into the side cabinets. “It’ll take time before it’s fully recovered. I can give you pain medication when it gets too much to bare.”  
  
“Shit, Cupcake, I don’t need those.”  
  
“Yet,” she added with a frown. Shaking her head. “Don’t call me that either.”  
  
He chuckled, the pain forgotten as soon as Liv makes sure the other brace is well placed. “You’re a pain in the ass for nicknames,” he murmured, sitting up straight and looking down at her. She’s still on her knees and the expression on her face is smug. Making him smirk before bending towards her to grace her lips with his.  
  
“You’re a pain with coming up with nicknames,” she murmurs against his lips, making Amos locks eyes with her. “It’s just Liv.”  
  
“Right,” his grin growing wider when she gets up and walks towards the cabinets again. It’s at this point he realizes that the Martian jumpsuit she’s wearing, is hugging her curves in a delightful way. Making Amos cock his head to the side while staring at her backside. “Olivia is a nice name. Why use Liv?”  
  
She glances at him over her shoulder, rolling her eyes and she murmurs the name of Naomi before Liv settles herself in the chair next to him. Turning it so she’s fully facing Amos. “It’s the name my parents gave me.”  
  
“Uh yeah, that’s what parents mostly do,” he said, his tone a bit flatter seeing the throbbing pain was coming back slowly.  
  
“They made sure that when I went to space, I got no inheritance left,” she said, her voice cold. “Officially, I’m still their daughter. According to the law and because of my birth certificate. Unofficially, I’m not welcome anymore since I’m the shame of the family and all that. So, Olivia was the person on Earth.”  
  
She smiles at him, a warm and sincere one that makes his heart flutter in his chest. “Liv is the person who I’m now. You were the first I met since I’m Liv.”  
  
Her tone is lovingly and it made Amos turn his gaze from her to the ceiling. Thinking this over while they linger in comfortable silence together. “I kind of like Liv,” he eventually says, turning his head back into her direction. Blue eyes smile with her lips and she nods.  
  
“SHe kind of likes Amos too,” she replies before she herself stares at the ceiling.


	33. Liv POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm close to the end of this story.  
> I just need to figure out how to write the ending and it's done. 
> 
> Just five more shorter chapters before I say goodbye to this fic...

Eros Station was…different. Not just a little bit different then Liv was used to back on Earth. No, this was a whole other league of difference for her. Not only was her first time in the Belt but it was the first opportunity she ever got to see so many different people together. She loved it and couldn’t help but looking around with eyes of wonder towards the Belters, Martians and Earthers passing her by.  
  
The scent that filled her nose once they excited the Rocinante was hard to place. When Amos explained how the air was filtered over and over again in stations like this, Liv had nodded in understanding. When Holden needed to look on a map, the crew stopped for a moment and Liv kept staring around.  
  
“If you keep staring at some wrong people too long, you’ll get killed,” Amos stated, his eyes weary while he kept one hand on Kenzo’s shoulder. Holden might trust him, even if its just a bit, Amos didn’t. That much was sure to Liv, although she couldn’t comprehend why. But sometimes, Amos was hard to figure out. She didn’t mind, at all.  
  
“I’m not staring. I just never been of Earth or a ship until now,” she murmured in her defence.  
  
“They don’t know that.”  
  
She shrugs but stops looking around anyway. Instead she focuses on Naomi whose standing next to her. The woman is looking at the map with Holden and tracing a line from A to B with her finger.  
  
Liv didn’t have a lot of time to think about everything that happened. And if she was being honest to herself, she was glad about that little fact. Scared that once she’s able to think it all through, she might collapse and not get up again. Everything changed too fast so Liv decided to just follow the crew around.  
  
Not only because she’d be lost otherwise, there wasn’t a hair on her head that even considered on staying behind on Tycho Station, but because she trusted the people around her. Glancing at Alex, she nodded at him when he shared a glance into her direction. The pilot had a kind heart, new how to fly a Martian vessel and she knows he values friendships as no other.  
  
Holden, their Captain, was a calmer guy. In the beginning, Liv thought he was too serious for his own good but since they spend time together, she learned he had a much lighter side to him. He protected everyone on his ship. She knew that. But his addiction to coffee always made Liv laugh out loud.  
  
For Naomi, she hardly had words to fully describe her and do her honour. She was strong and sensitive all in one. In Liv’s eyes, Naomi was perfect. And she had the knack of keeping everyone in line when it needed to be. Especially Amos.  
  
Making Liv turn her head slightly to Amos, realizing he’d been looking at her and she shrugged. Amos, the one who’d saved her from disappearing into the bowels of the Cant. Liv trusted anyone, but she trusted Amos with her life. His actions weren’t always the good choices, but she has no doubt he gets shit done when it needs to be.  
  
Her attention on him scatters when Holden and Naomi suddenly start walking, making Amos pull Kenzo with them and resting one hand on the small of her back. “Let’s see what we’ll find,” he murmurs to her.  
  
A half hour later, they’re all standing in a lobby of a hotel. And they were all carrying weapons that the crew was trying to hide. Liv was nervous, standing in between Naomi and Amos while she holds the gun behind her back. Out of sight of everyone to see. The others are doing the same while waiting patiently until the man from the reception is done with speaking.  
  
She takes her time to look around, two women are at the vending machine, and a few men entered the lobby to take a seat on the worn-off sofas. Liv wasn’t the only one gazing around, Amos was doing the same. His brow is arched when he glanced at the men and when he turns to Liv to say something, the receptionist suddenly talks to them.  
  
But Holden was not finished talking yet when the shooting began. The man from the sofas jumped up and pulled out their guns, Naomi jumped aside out of danger while Amos pulls Liv out of the line of fire and behind a couch. The sofa rolled over, making her fall flat on her back and struggling to pull her gun out. Amos glanced at her, a quick check up to see if she’s all right, but then vanishes in the commotion with his gun blazing.  
  
Liv hears Naomi shout from somewhere in front of her, hears Amos curse loudly while Holden screams for everyone to put their guns down. Where is Alex? She couldn’t hear Alex and when her fingers finally find the gun and Liv pulls it out of its holster, she gets up and looks over the turned over couch.  
  
The lobby was a mess, bodies of the strangers who pulled their weapons on them were lying around and Liv gazes over everyone. There was still one standing, shooting from behind the pillar left of her and she has to keep herself back from shouting when another man with a peculiar haircut suddenly meddles himself into the shooting. Liv sees him walk in and he draws his own gun, not doubting twice while shooting the last man standing.  
  
Silence was what followed. It took them all a while before the crew came out of their hiding places. Except for Amos, he was standing in the middle of the lobby, glaring at the man who just saved their lives. But it was Holden who spoke first while Liv walks to Naomi and Alex. Relieved that Alex is fine, she gives him a shoulder clap that ears her a smirk.  
  
The questioning glance from Amos makes her nod, his way of asking if she’s fine and unharmed. Once he gets her reply, he looks back at the stranger before them.  
  
“Miller,” he said, before they all come to realize they’re after the same.


	34. Amos POV

As soon as they entered the hotel room, Amos holds his gun pointed straight again. The scent that hits him is something he knows ; fever sweat, rotting…death. It triggers something deep inside him, something he tried to forget and a memory from his youth flashes before his eyes. But when Liv rests her hand on his shoulder, Amos quickly returns to the present and turns his head slightly.  
  
Seeing she’s holding her hand before her nose, her brows wrinkled and her gun is resting still in the other hand between her fingers. She never pulled the trigger downstairs and Amos quickly knew Liv had never held a gun before, let alone pulled the trigger on someone.  
  
‘Innocent,’ he thinks when looking at her. And Amos knew he’d try his hardest to keep it like that.  
  
The crew slowly moves towards the same spot in the room ; the door that leads to the bathroom. There were the smell hits them the hardest and even Amos swallows before opening the door. He wasn’t prepared what he’d find there. He expected a body. He didn’t expect anything that looked like this.  
  
“Don’t touch it!” Both Holden and Liv shout the sentence simultaneously, making him look at them with a mocking glare. As if he fucking thought about touching the glowing body in front of him. Not in a million years Amos would come close to the girl lying in the shower.  
  
It's Liv who bends down first before the dead girl, her eyes searching the body while Miller kneels beside her.  
  
“Julie…,” he whispers.  
  
Amos knows that tone. Miller’s voice sounded broken. As if he just lost the most precious thing in his life. Maybe he did but Amos pushed the though farther in his head. It wasn’t a priority to think about someone else’s feelings right now. And he didn’t know this man until just minutes ago. For him, Amos thinks that they should think about how to get the hell away from this place before detectives showed up and found those dead fuckers downstairs.  
  
“It looks like it … consumed her,” he hears Liv whisper and Amos reaches out to her, urging her to get up before he looks at Naomi and Holden.  
  
“We’ve got to get the fuck out of here, Boss,” he says.  
  
He notices that Liv’s looking pale from their discovery and he’ll make sure she’s all right later. When they’re back on the Roci. Now, Amos’ thinking is just to get everyone safely out of there. He looks at Holden.  
  
“We’ve got to go, Cap,” his voice is stern and Amos is relieved when the young Captain nods.  
  
But Holden wouldn’t be Holden to leave without the man they just got to know. Amos sighs irritated when the young Captain tries to get Miller to go with them. It takes a while but eventually the man decides to join them.  
  
“Finally,” Amos mutters, grabbing Liv’s hand and pulling her behind him out of the room and into the lobby again.  
  
He stops in his tracks seeing a man standing before him. “And who the hell are you?”  
  
The man doesn’t immediately answers until he sees Miller. After a few words exchanged between the two, they can finally leave and Amos makes sure everyone’s following.  
  
When they’re out of the hotel, he takes a deep breath out of relief now that Amos sees he was right and the cavalry arrived not long after they left. He glances at Liv. “We should head back to the Rocinante,” he said, locking eyes with Naomi.  
  
She nodded, agreeing with him and already making her way out of the hidden tunnel they were hiding in before Holden and Miller get into a discussion about figuring out what happened to the girl in the hotel. Her name was Julie apparently.  
  
Amos is impatient, shaking his head and glaring at the Detective. “The best solution is to get our asses back to the Rocinante. Not stay and wait to see what will happen because we all know shit is gonna hit the fan here.”  
  
Glancing over his shoulders to watch the vehicles and the men jumping out of them. They were running in and out the hotel and Amos’ getting a bit anxious. “We’re going,” he mutters and Naomi agrees with him.  
  
Holden’s staying with Miller but to Amos that’s his problem. Miller’s friend decides to join Naomi and the rest of them to the Rocinante. But it quickly becomes obvious they’ll have to search another route. Whatever was happening out on the streets, more armed men and vehicles showed up around them.  
  
Amos doesn’t wait any longer and starts moving forwards toward the tunnels. Naomi telling him she’d find a way through them is enough to start moving for him.  
  
“Are we just going to leave them?”  
  
It’s Liv who grabs his attention and Amos glances at her. He’s about to speak up but it’s Alex who replies. “We’ll wait for them on the Roci. We’re not leaving anyone.”  
  
Amos shrugs when she looks at him but doesn’t argue with Alex about it. Whatever keeps her happy but when it came to it, he’s sure that they’ll leave without Miller or Holden. Amos doesn’t like the thought of leaving the young captain behind but if Naomi told him to…he would. And Amos knew that when she sensed danger, she’d be able to make the right decision.


	35. Liv POV

The tunnels made her feel tense because Liv found that she didn’t get enough air. Amos his hand leading her behind him, following Naomi who sometimes stopped and wiped the dust of the walls. Trying to find a plan that would lead them towards the docks to the Rocinante. The Detective who joined them seemed like a nervous fellow. Always urging for Naomi to hurry up and at one point Liv lashes out to him.  
  
“If you can do it better, go ahead. But stop you’re fucking whining and let her do her thing,” she sneered, making everyone look at her.  
  
It was the non-stop stress from the previous weeks that made her react like this. Not to mention that whatever killed Julie in that hotel room, was dangerous and Liv knew that when that thing would be released on the Station, they’ll all be screwed.  
  
The Detective took a step closer to her, his eyes boring into hers and Amos shook his head. Pulling her gently a bit towards him. “Don’t even think about it, chap,” he says, making the man look at him and Liv can see that he changes his mind and swallows his reply.  
  
The tension was broken when Naomi made a relieved, almost happy, sound. “Found it. It’s that way.”  
  
Following her, Liv felt a tap on her shoulder from Alex. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” she replied, flashing an insecure smile at him. “I’m just … stressed. That’s all.”  
  
Alex nodded. “I think we all are. Do you have any idea what that thing that killed the girl might be?”  
  
“Never saw it before,” she admits. “A virus, most likely. But … I’ve got no idea what it does or even how to stop it if I can’t find out what it is.”  
  
“Great…,” Alex muttered.  
  
Their conversation is cut short when Naomi suddenly stops in her tracks. They all hold still and Liv her eyes grow a bit wider seeing Belters standing before them. They all looked like they’ve been running just like them. The group had children with them and Liv goes to stand next to Naomi.  
“We can’t leave them here,” she murmurs, her heart breaking when one of the kids asks her if they’d seen her mother or father.  
Bending down on one knee so she’s at eye level with the little girl, Liv shook her head. “No, but come. I’m sure they’ll be waiting outside.”  
“We can’t go outside. They’re killing us all,” an older man shouted, making Liv grab the child and pull her close when some of the group started screaming incoherent sentences about deaths and weapons.  
“Calm the fuck down,” Naomi suddenly takes a step forward while Liv takes one back, holding the child in her arms. “We’re going to the docks. Anyone who wants to join, follow. But keep up.”  
  
Liv notices Amos glancing at her and the kid she’s holding. She shakes her head. “I’ll keep up. She weighs nothing.”  
  
He nods slowly and when Naomi moves again, he makes sure Liv’s following by gently putting his hand on the small of her back. “We better make it on time,” she hears him murmur.  
  
Liv grins while glancing up at him. “We’ll be fine, Amos.”  
  
“We will,” he agrees, looking over his shoulder and urging one of the people to make sure the children can keep up.  
  
It takes them another hour to finally make it to the docks. A whole hour because they ran into the family of the child that Liv was carrying. She had to give the girl to her aunt, even when they wanted to go up to the surface again.  
  
They tried to talk sense into them. That they’ll all be killed and at first, Liv didn’t want to let the girl go. She’d cried and shouted at the aunt, trying to make the woman understand it wasn’t safe. But it was all in vain and it was Amos who softly pulled her against him when the child disappeared around a corner, going the opposite way of safety.  
  
Her mind was frizzled by the time she entered the Rocinante. Thinking the child would probably die a horrible death by the virus or the soldiers running around, trying to put everyone in quarantine. She was so busy with gathering her own thoughts, that she didn’t see the lower hanging pipe once they reached the bridge.  
  
Bumping her head hard on it, her vision becomes blurry before Liv feels the pain on her head. Amos cursed somewhere and Naomi her hands come to a rest on her shoulders to keep Liv from falling down.  
  
“You’re bleeding,” Naomi mutters but Liv her fingers reach to her forehead nonetheless. Feeling the wet spot and staring at the blood on her hand, it didn’t take long for her to feel the full blast of the pain.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Amos his face came into vision, his eyes wide and concerned. He took the place of Naomi and locked eyes with Liv.  
  
“Alex will get you cleaned up,” he murmurs, his one hand raising her chin so she can focus her eyes on him.  
  
“It hurts,” Liv mutters, her voice surprised and it makes Amos grin for a second.  
  
“You’ll survive. It just bleeds hard.”  
  
She can’t help but smile faintly when he presses his lips against her cheek. When Amos looks at her again, Liv feels her heartbeat speed up again. All the shit that went down in the last couple of weeks and still she felt happier as she ever been when Amos was close to her. But it all came crashing down on her. The Cant, the Marian warship and seeing Julie. The child that was taken out of her arms just to be taken to a certain death.  
  
Reaching out and gently grabbing the front of his jumpsuit, she pulls him against her. Arms circling around him and carefully leaning her head against his strong shoulder while trying not to get too much blood on his jumpsuit. And she cried. The tears on her face mingling with the blood drops and when his arms pulls her even closer against him, Liv started to cry harder.  
  
“You’ll be fine, Newbie,” he whispers.  
  
“I love you,” she suddenly blurts out, so silent no one else can hear her but him. Liv wasn’t thinking when saying it, the throbbing off her head is clouding her thoughts.  
  
When he pushes her a bit away from him so Amos can lock eyes with her, his gaze is soft and a smile plays across his lips. “I know,” he replies, his tone gentle and his fingers wipe away the tears and blood streaks from one cheek.  
  
“Get yourself cleaned up. Alex will help,” another kiss on the temple of her head before he lets her go.  
  
In no time, Alex was by her side to help her to the level below.


	36. Amos POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

He wipes the blood of his hands on his jumpsuit while his eyes follow Liv and Alex down below. The wound on her head was serious and Amos hopes she doesn’t has a concussion. He wouldn’t mind to stay at her bedside to keep her awake if that’s what it took to keep her alive. By now, Amos figured out he’d do anything to keep Liv safe.  
  
When she said she loved him, something stirred inside him. Making his heartbeat go faster and he couldn’t hold back the smile forming on his lips. He’d known since Tycho Station Liv was in love with him. He’d seen it in the way she looked at him, the way her fingers traced the skin on his back when they laid together in his room. In the manner she just held onto him and trusted him enough to break down in front of him.  
  
But hearing it from her lips, it made him…content. And Amos will get a chance later to talk about it with her. To make sure Liv knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. But for now, they needed to make the Roci ready for departure for when Miller and Holden got back.  
  
Seeing Alex coming up the stairs, Amos looks at him and the pilot nods. “The bleeding stopped and I gave her a cold pad to hold against the side of her head. But she’s gonna have a terrible headache.”  
  
Amos arched a brow and Alex held up his hand. “I’m trying to say that she’s fine.”  
  
Nodding at the pilot and Naomi smiles hesitantly. “Good. I’m glad to hear she’s gonna be okay,” she said relieved.  
  
“Now we’ll just have to wait for Holden and Miller,” she adds while walking to one of the chairs.  
  
“We should leave now,” the detective suddenly said, making Amos snap his head towards the man.  
  
He forgot about him completely. Amos even forgot the man’s name by now and when he suddenly spoke, Amos already reached for his gun. He didn’t pull it out but his fingers grace the weapon just to make sure it’s there.  
  
“No,” Naomi had turned herself, standing before the ladder of the Roci, and her face was serious. “We’re waiting for Holden. I promised him four hours.”  
  
“Shit, we’re not gonna do that. We’re leaving. You saw what went on there. You saw the fucking girl. We…go!”  
  
Amos glanced at Alex who was standing before the pilot seat and looking down on the scene. His brows were knitted together and his gaze travelled from Naomi to the detective.  
  
“I said no. This is my fucking ship. You’ve got no say in this,” Naomi sneered at him and Amos didn’t startle like she did when the man suddenly pulls out his gun and points it at Naomi.  
  
“I said we’re leaving. With or without you,” the man glances at Alex. “Start this ship.”  
  
“Alex, don’t,” Noami said, holding up her arms and Amos sees she’s nervous as fuck.  
  
But what happened next, Amos didn’t foresee. If nothing changed, he would have pulled his own gun and shot the bastard who was threatening Naomi.  
  
A voice ringed from the ladder, so kind to his ears that Amos turns pale when the events before him go too fast for him to fully realize what was happening. He can clearly hear his name being called, the voice coming from Liv and he even sees her appear on top of the ladder.  
  
A gunshot.  
  
It rings in his ears and time stands still for a few seconds. Barely noticing that Naomi’s screaming while Liv falls down.  
  
He trembles on his feet but his hand is steady when he grabs his gun. There’s no doubt when he pulls the trigger on the Detective, blowing a hole in his chest like the man just did with Liv.  
  
Amos doesn’t move.  
  
It’s Naomi whose shouting and Alex jumping from above to their level. The pilot rushes to the young woman now lying on the floor.  
  
“Amos!”  
  
He doesn’t reply. He only sees Naomi’s face ; worried and panicked. Blood on her hands while she’s holding pressure on the wound.  
  
“Amos,” Alex’s voice this time and Amos shakes his head slowly before dropping his gun.  
  
‘Not her,’ he thinks. ‘I can’t lose her.’  
  
“AMOS!”  
  
This time, Naomi’s urgent and stressed voice reaches him, making him move swiftly towards them and he sees Liv coughing up blood. The bullet had hit her right in the chest and blood poured out and over Naomi’s hands.  
  
Without thinking, he pushes Alex away so he can kneel down next to Liv. She’s struggling to breathe and her eyes are wide while looking at him. For the first time since long, he’s got no clue what to do. His hands are trembling and Alex his hand comes to rest on his shoulder.  
  
But he doesn’t want to be consoled. He doesn’t need to be because in his head, she’ll be fine. So he shrugs the hand of the pilot off and turns his face to Naomi. Her features are already grieved and she shakes her head towards him.  
  
His mind goes calm while he’s locking eyes with Naomi and his hand carefully slides over hers. Gently prying her fingers away from the open wound on Liv’s chest. And the woman obeys, pulling her hand away so he can put his own there.  
  
Amos doesn’t notice Naomi gets up and goes to stand behind him. He feels the warm liquid on his hands and locks eyes with Liv whose looking pale and scared. And he smiles at her while his eyes burn with tears that wouldn’t come.  
  
He bends closer to her, his free hand tucking away that stubborn piece of hair behind her ear and for a moment, Amos sees a faint smile on her lips. Another cough from her lips, blood dripping from her chin onto her neck but he kisses her forehead nonetheless. “You’ll be fine,” he whispers, his voice broken and hoarse.  
  
“You’ll be fine,” he murmurs against her soft skin again before he pulls his hand away from the wound. Letting the blood pour out of it onto the floor of the Rocinante.  
  
He caresses her hair with his hand while he holds her close to him. Blood streaks colouring the beautiful blonde locks and Amos feels how Liv let’s out her last, ragged breath. Her limbs go numb in his arms, her eyes still open but the lively green is now overshadowed by a light grey.  
  
She doesn’t see him anymore. She isn’t here anymore. And Amos knows he’d never be able to feel her close again. The walls of the ship seem to tumble down on him, crashing into him and Amos’ having difficulties breathing.  
  
The sudden silence in the ship strikes him hard. And when Amos looks up, he sees Naomi and Alex standing close to him but it’s not them he wants to see. His gaze travelling to the detective lying on the ground. What was that fucker’s name again? He can’t fucking remember. It wasn’t important before but it is now. He needs to know who killed her.  
  
He gets up after laying Liv’s head gently down, as if he’s still scared he could hurt her. Towering above the man, Amos sees he isn’t dead. Apparently he shot the guy in his upper leg and he’s now squirming to get away from him.  
  
“Amos, don’t,” Naomi her voice is calm but Amos isn’t listening.  
  
Instead he bends down on one knee and cocks his head to the side. His blue eyes are cold while watching the man trying to get away from him. The detective was sweating, murmuring some words. “I didn’t mean to shoot her. She startled me,” he begged and Amos shakes his head.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
His voice is ice cold and when Alex wants to come closer, Amos shakes his head. “Don’t, Alex,” he warns the pilot before directing his attention back to the detective.  
“I didn’t mean too…I’m sorry,” he said again.  
  
“Your name,” Amos urged, his patience growing thin.  
  
“Inspector Sematimba,” the man stutters.  
  
Amos grins. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”  
  
He knew his name. That’s all that Amos wanted to know. The name of the one who shot her. He gets up slowly, mind clear of everything. He swiftly pulls his gun and ignores Naomi her shouts when he pulls the trigger.  
  
The bullet lands in the man’s chest. But unlike Liv, he’s dead immediately.  
  
Turning around to face the two others of the crew, he sees the fear on Naomi’s face and the way Alex had taken a few steps back. He points at Inspector Sematimba on the floor. “I’ll put that away in a moment,” he mutters, making his way towards Liv.  
  
Picking her up and holding her close, Amos doesn’t wait for any reply of Alex or Naomi but makes his way to the level below. There he puts her down on the table, looking at her while wiping away the blood of her face with a towel.  
  
He does everything himself ; Amos cleans her up and closes her eyes. Making her look as if she’s sleeping. He entwines her hands, letting them rest on her stomach and he just looks at her for a long time. Remembering the first time he saw her, standing on the lower levels of the Cant talking to the worst Belter that could be found there. And Amos grinned when he remembers the stink eye she gave him for eyeing her up.  
  
The way her fingers caressed his skin when they touched and he’ll never forget the way her warm lips felt against his. And the way she’d looked at him…with trust in her eyes.  
He should have left her on Tycho Station. She’d still be alive when she would have stayed there.  
  
The moment his thoughts turn darker, he makes sure her body is packed in one of the proper bags so she can be given a proper burial later. Before he closes the zipper, a last kiss was given on her forehead and he whispers that he loved her too.  
  
“I told her too late,” he said out loud, hearing Naomi enter behind him. “I thought there’d still be time.”  
  
“She knew, Amos.”  
  
It’s then when he sits down on a chair and leans his head in his hands. And the tears stream down his cheeks while Naomi rests her hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
The Rocinante was silent again.


	37. Chapter 37

This is a test page because I can't seem to get the fic put on 'finished' for some reason


End file.
